Fantastic 5: Fighting Matter
by scriptgirl84
Summary: OK, Here is another installment in the Fantastic 5 series. The same pairings are there, Johnny/Helena; Reed/Sue; Ben/Alicia. Along with a few new characters. So enjoy!
1. Good Morning Life

OK, I know this may be a little weird for some people but I got such a great response from the 2nd Fantastic Five that I wante

**OK, I know this may be a little weird for some people but I got such a great response from the 2****nd**** Fantastic Five that I wanted to try and continue it. All the same characters are there (with a couple of new characters), and it picks up right where the 2****nd**** left off. This is what I would have used for the storyline had there been a third film.**

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own any of these characters, except for Helena Greene, so please don't sue me Stan Lee! This is merely a "what if." **

**Chapter 1**

After saving Venice from sinking into the Adriatic the Fantastic Five split up for a few hours, Reed stayed with the Italian police to make sure that this kind of disaster didn't happen again. Ben and Johnny went back to the hotel, both exhausted from the rescue; and Sue and Helena went to get something to eat. Helena claimed that because Sue hadn't tried the pizza in Italy ever, she had to drag her to a little place near their hotel that she had remembered from her European travels.

Johnny lay on the freshly made hotel bed that he and Helena shared, as he thought about everything… everything that mattered. They had lived, all of them, it didn't really hit him until now how close of a call that was, and witnessing his sister marrying Reed made him think of Helena. Ben was next to Johnny on his own bed, laying down, apparently deep in thought. Johnny looked next to him and decided that since no one else was here he might as well ask Ben, "Hey big guy," Ben never leaving his sight on the ceiling replied, "Yeah?" Johnny's eyes drifted back to his part of the ceiling, "Remember when the world almost came to an end?" Ben sarcastically replied, "No not at all ... What about it?" Johnny let out a deep breath, knowing exactly what the answer to his next question would be "What did you think about?" Ben took a breath and said the only word that Johnny expected to hear, "Alicia." Johnny nodded, closing his eyes, until he heard Ben ask, "What about you kid?" Ben hoped for only one answer, which he got after a pause, "Lizzie." Ben nodded and replied, "You know how I know that you really do love her?" Johnny replied, "Because I told her." Ben shook his head, "Well, we both know that I knew long before that. But no, after the whole end of the world thing, it's the look that you make when you see her. It's like your trying to remember everything about her all at once, but each time your find something new." Johnny eyes widened, then closed, and he replied, "How'd you know?" Ben chuckled a bit, closed his eyes and said, "Cause it's the same way I look at Alicia. If there's one thing I learned, it's that when you're with the right woman, time really does fly, and before you know it you're living in the future you wondered about so much. Now I may not be a psychic, but I think the trick with the future is not knowing what's gonna happen, but who will be there."

After their little talk, Ben had fallen asleep, and Johnny couldn't take it anymore, he hadn't slept as he had planned, Sue and Helena were still not back, so he decided that maybe a nice walk and some fresh air would do him good. He got up, put on his shoes and left the room, careful not to wake-up Ben.

Johnny wandered through the streets of Venice. It was only 6 pm, so it was still fairly busy and Johnny walked through the crowds with his hands in his pockets. He stopped at an antique shop, looked in the window, and got an idea. He walked in, and up to the shopkeeper, "Excuse me, Signore?" The older man walked up to Johnny and said, "Sì?" Johnny pointed to the item he spotted in the window, "How much for that?" The older man walked over, picked up the item, and looking at it fondly replied, "This piece is 18th century English, it's valued at 2000 Euros." Johnny held the piece and smiled as it reminded him of Helena, "I'll take it." The older man smiled and said, "She's a very lucky woman Sig. Storm." Johnny just had to smile, but as he looked to his side, he couldn't help but notice the very small old book sitting on the shelf to his left. He ran his hand across the title, opened the book to check for an inscription but none had been made, he smiled, getting an even more brilliant addition to his first idea, and said, "I'll take this too."

Johnny walked through Venice with a very small bag containing the antique item and the small, very old book. When he got to a bridge he was reminded of something Helena said around a year ago, she said, _"You go there everyday with your coffee and your journal and you listen to the river."_ He smiled, stopped at the bridge, pulled the item out of the bag and put it in his pocket, then took out the book and a pen. He opened up the book to write an inscription but just closed his eyes and listened to the river. Then his eyes lit open, and he wrote a brief inscription, closed the book and placed it back in the bag.

The girls returned home from dinner to find Reed sitting down in the living room going through some paperwork with the Discovery Channel playing in the background. Sue smiled at her husband, she still couldn't believe it though… husband, she hugged Helena and walked over to Reed, kissing him quickly on the lips and sitting down next to him. Helena smiled at the sight, especially when it made her think of her own love, _'Where is Johnny?'_ she thought … _'Asleep.'_

Helena walked over to the bedrooms and spotted Ben sleeping next to an empty bed, she looked at the clock, which read 8 pm, and thought that Johnny was probably out getting something to eat. So she took out her camera, walked onto the terrace, and started taking pictures of the beautiful Italian scenery. She wore her headphones listening to "Claire de lune," by Claude Debussy, which is most likely why she didn't hear Johnny enter the room, or the terrace.

Johnny wrapped his arms around her waist and stood behind her kissing her neck. Helena smiled at the feeling of Johnny's warm touch and took out one of the buds that held such beautiful music, as she did she smiled when she heard Johnny say, "You're soaked." Helena turned around, wrapped her arms around Johnny's neck, and replied, "You're hot." They both had a small laugh, and Helena continued, "So did you manage to get some sleep?" Johnny smiled, he really loved the fact that she fussed over him, no one else really had, not even his own sister. He looked to Ben fast asleep behind him and said, "Enough; I had to get out for a little while, Pebbles was keeping me up with his snoring." Helena laughed, remembering when the name calling between the two boys used to be an insult, but now it was more of a running gag. She laughed, saying, "Well it's always the softies that snore the loudest, which is why I wear earplugs to bed." Johnny had to laugh and reply, "Ouch, Hydra – 1; Torch – 0; I was wondering when it was gonna start." Helena shrugged her shoulders and raised her eyebrows saying, "Well it's a tough job, but someone's gotta keep you on your toes; besides, any other woman would get a 3rd degree burn." She smiled at her very apparent victory and had to laugh, Johnny would never learn. Johnny laughed at her victory, wrapped his arms around her waist, picked her up, spun her around saying, "Well I guess we'll never know that for sure, will we." Helena tilted her head, smiled and replied, "Yup, I guess it's one of life's great mysteries, like why the sky is blue, or how Ben can hear anything without ears." They both laughed and looked at Ben fast asleep behind them. Johnny fiddled with the antique item in his pocket and thought of Ben's words, _'the trick with the future is not knowing what's gonna happen, but who will be there.'_ Johnny looked into Helena's beautiful green eyes and couldn't resist, he held her head gently and tenderly kissed her; Helena reciprocated instantly, a little confused at the reasoning behind the kiss, but all confusion just melted away.

The two released from their dreamy kiss and Helena looked again to the beautiful Italian landscape, sighing as she picked up her camera and began to take pictures. Johnny stood behind Helena and wrapped his warm arms around her body. Helena leaned into Johnny's embrace as she continued taking pictures; she asked Johnny "Do we really have to leave tomorrow?" Johnny nodded replying "Unfortunately. But you know we have a lot of work to do, besides Reed and Sue need this more than we do." Helena turned to her loving boyfriend and fellow superhero, nodded, and replied, "You're right, but it's ours for the night so we might as well enjoy it, right?" Johnny quickly kissed Helena's lips and thought he couldn't have asked for better timing than this.

The two left the hotel and were walking through the streets of Venice, enjoying their gelato. They both settled on a bridge and watched the gondolas float by, Johnny thought, _'This is it! Just ask her! Don't wimp out now!'_ When Helena turned to Johnny, anxious with the news she was about to present, "Johnny there is something I need to talk to you about." Johnny nodded, feeling a little nervous himself, Helena continued, "When I was at dinner with Sue, we ran into Alexander Holden, the director of the Royal Ballet in London, who offered me a place in the company." Johnny was caught completely off-guard, and felt at a complete loss for words except to reply, "Did you take it?" Helena grasped Johnny's hand and said, "Well I didn't want to be rude, so I told him that I would think about it." The breath that Johnny was holding in finally released, but had to ask, "Is this something you're considering?" Helena bit her lip, and looked away for a moment, which caused Johnny to fiddle with the antique item in his pocket, afraid that he'll never get to give it to her now. Helena saw Johnny's unease and took his other hand, she looked at him with softness but determination, "I'm not gonna lie to you Johnny, it was a tempting offer, and with Victor gone, it made me really think about where I wanted to be." Johnny for the first time in his life was really nervous, Helena had almost left him for Europe before, but he again, had to know, "So, where did you decide?" Helena smirked, threw her gelato in the river, and jumped into Johnny's arms, wrapping her arms around Johnny's neck, and saying, "Does this answer you're question?" Johnny just smiled, threw his gelato in the river, wrapped his arms around Helena and lifted her in the air, spinning her around. Helena giggled into Johnny's arms, until he put her down. The question was right there staring Johnny in the face, all he had to do was to look into the eyes of the woman he loved and ask her, but she had other plans in mind. Helena took one look at her man, kissed him, and said, "Take me home Johnny." Johnny put his arm around Helena, and felt confident that he'd have another opportunity to ask her another time, as she leaned into his embrace and the two walked back to the hotel.

In another part of the world known as Brooklyn, Owen Reece, a weak-willed, disgruntled laboratory technician, working in a nuclear plant, made his way into work. His feet trudged the harsh pavement that led to his low-level job run by the Acme Atomics Corporation. Owen had always been a small, frail and timid child who obsessively clung to his mother for protection from anything and everything. When his mother passed away, Reece became bitter and lonely, and became full of fear and hatred for the world that he felt would never accept him.

There was only one thing that kept Owen going to a job he hated day in and day out, and that was Celia. Celia was another laboratory technician that Owen worked with, very beautiful, with long dark brown wavy hair that flowed past her shoulders, brown eyes, and a seductive smile that made Owen weak. Owen, of course, never spoke to Celia, except for occasional "hi," and of course work-related conversation, but he desperately wanted to tell her how he felt.

One day while staying late at work, Owen spotted Celia leaving and tried to get her attention to say goodbye, but inadvertently activated an experimental particle generator, which bombarded him with an unknown form of radiation. The radiation had a mutagenic effect on Reece, releasing his potential for psionic powers on a cosmic scale. Reece could now control all matter, even down to the molecular level, and all energy. The radiation also left markings resembling lightning bolts across Reece's face. The day after the accident, the president of Acme Atomics fired Reece for his carelessness. Angered, Reece covered the president and his desk with ice that he formed from molecules in the air. Reece named himself the Molecule Man after his power to control molecules. Reece became a criminal and was now out to use his powers to take revenge on a world he believed had belittled and persecuted him. Yet Reece was so filled with self-doubt, fear, and self-hatred, that he rendered himself vulnerable by unconsciously imposing limitations on his powers. He believed himself to be able to affect only inorganic molecules (and hence unable to affect living beings with his powers).

Now the Molecule Man set his sights on New York City, where he had tried to get a job working with the great Reed Richards, but as brilliant as Owen was, Reed was in no financial state at the time to afford an employee and Owen was refused the job. Though not knowing that Reed didn't hire him for financial reasons, Owen automatically assumed that Reed thought he was not capable enough. Therefore determined to pay a little visit to Reed Richards, Reece made his way towards New York City, and the Baxter Building.


	2. The Second Time Around

Chapter 2

10

Chapter 2

Flying back to the States was Ben, Johnny and Helena, they decided to sneak out and take the Fantasti-car, leaving two first class seats flying out two weeks from then for Sue and Reed. Ben and Alicia thought it was a good idea to give Reed and Sue a real honeymoon, and since they were already in Venice, what more romantic setting than Italy. Enclosed with the two tickets Helena left a note, explaining the situation. Reed was reading the note to Sue in the living room, after she had inquired where everyone was.

_Dear Reed and Susie,_

_Please don't freak out, but we've decided that you two could use a vacation, and since we were all already in Venice, Ben, Alicia, Johnny and I would really like you two to enjoy your honeymoon. We decided to take the Fantasti-car home and have left two first class tickets home for you. You'll note that the return first class tickets are for two weeks from now. Don't worry about the Baxter, Ben, Alicia, Johnny and I will take good care of it. So enjoy Venice, and there will be a special surprise for you both when you get back. We'll see you in two weeks!_

_ Love Always,_

_ Lena_

Reed and Sue looked to each other and smiled, happy for the time off. "So what should we do?" Sue asked her husband. Reed for the first time, didn't know what to do, but liked it; there was no agenda, they could do whatever they wanted, so he replied, "Let's just go for a walk. I'm sure we'll think of something."

After getting back from Venice and sleeping for a long time, Ben, Helena and Johnny met up with Alicia and began planning Reed and Sue's wedding reception for when they got back. That was their big surprise, a big, beautiful and glamorous wedding reception. They decided that because of the small wedding Reed and Sue actually had, that their reception should be huge.

Therefore, walking outside the Baxter Building, the men and women split up to arrange everything. During the Fantastic Five's time in Venice Alicia began the preparations for the reception by mailing out the invitations, which she had gotten an immediate response to from practically all of them, but that was no surprise to Alicia, this was Mr. Fantastic and the Invisible Woman's wedding reception. Alicia and Helena dealt with finding a caterer and a cake, while Ben and Johnny dealt with finding entertainment.

Before the four knew it the two weeks were almost up and everything had been arranged. All that was left was to get the tuxes and the dresses for the party. Johnny and Ben had picked up both their tuxes and Reed's from his 4th wedding attempt. The boys were hanging out at the house, when the girls walked in Alicia carrying her own purple gown, while Helena carried her blue gown and a simple but elegant white gown they had bought for Sue.

After laying the white gown and tux on Reed and Sue's bed, Helena and Alicia hung up their gowns for the next day, and wandered into the living room to watch a movie with the boys.

The next day was the day of the party. Helena and Alicia had already gotten their hair and make-up done, and were finishing some final decorations on the roof of the Baxter Building for the party. While Johnny and Ben were each in they're rooms putting on their tuxes.

Helena walked into her and Johnny's bedroom to get changed but spotted Johnny having a tough time with his tie. She giggled and said, "I can't take you anywhere, can I?" Helena walked over to Johnny and quickly kissed him on the lips, and said, "Here, let me." Helena finished Johnny's tie and was wiping the dust of his jacket when Johnny just asked, "What would I do without you?" Helena just replied, "Well Torch, you'll never have to figure that out." Just then Helena spotted something resembling ash on Johnny's jacket, she picked it up, "Johnny, what's this? Did you just go flying?" Johnny gave Helena his innocent look, and replied, "Maybe just a little trip around the city, what?" Helena just rolled her eyes and laughed a little, saying, "I have to get into my dress, but could you help Ben upstairs, Reed and Sue will be home soon." Johnny finished clasping his watch as he replied "Sure, I'll meet you up there." Helena walked over to her love, Jonathan Storm, gave him a meaningful kiss, looked deep into his beautiful blue eyes, and knew, knew that this was the only man she ever wanted to kiss for the rest of her life, this was her Mr. Darcy. Helena told Johnny, "Thank you Johnny. I love you." Johnny smiled, thankful that Helena had been brought back into his life. Her presence had really inadvertently inspired him to change, and he quickly reflected on the Johnny he was before that fateful storm, as well as the Johnny he became after. Johnny held his inspiration, placed his forehead on hers and simply replied, "I love you too."

When Reed and Sue came home to the Baxter Building it seemed empty, but on the roof, a large hushed party awaited the arrival of the two guests of honor. "Hello," Sue cried out, but there was no answer, she shrugged her shoulders and continued speaking to her husband, "They must be out at dinner or something." Reed nodded in agreement, but added as they both walked to their bedroom with, "Are you as worried about this 'special surprise' as I am?" Then they both stopped in their tracks, noticing a trail of yellow rose petals, leading away from their bedroom. Reed bent down a picked up a petal, as Sue bent down after him and led him into their room, "Reed these suitcases are heavy, let's just get them in our room, then we can figure this out." Reed stood up and put his arm around his new wife as the two walked into their bedroom.

Sue's mouth dropped when she spotted the beautiful, elegant white gown and the handsome tux, laid on their bed, with an envelope between the two. Sue walked over and opened the envelope; it simply read, "Wear Me then Follow the Yellow Rose Road." Sue turned to her husband and handed him the envelope, "Reed." He took the envelope, read the message, and shrugged, "I hope this is the surprise."

The two dressed and followed the yellow rose petals to the roof, where Reed and Sue froze when entering the roof. On the roof, as Sue and Reed entered, Johnny leaped up to the microphone, and made the formal introduction to the large crowd of people gathered, "Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome, Mr. And Mrs. Reed Richards!" While Reed and Sue froze at the overwhelming round of applause, Johnny hopped off the stage. With Helena on his arm and Ben and Alicia close behind, the four made their way over to the couple of the hour. They each took turns giving hugs and greeting the happy couple, Reed looked around at the extravagant party, there was a full orchestra, a very large dance floor, and hundreds of clapping and cheering guests, all dressed to the nines to celebrate the happy couple. Sue turned to her brother and never looked happier, "Johnny, this is incredible! Thank you so much!" Johnny smiled rubbed the back of his head, "Well, we all pitched in and since we knew you couldn't have a big wedding, you could at least have a huge party to celebrate." Sue felt touched, and hugged her brother.

Just then a tall man wearing military uniform and a petite woman walked over, Reed noticed him and responded right away, "General Hagger!" He shook the general's hand as the General said, "Congratulations Richards. You remember my wife Grace." Reed nodded and shook Grace's hand, " Thank you General. Of course, you look lovely this evening Mrs. Hagger." The woman smiled as she shook Mr. Fantastic's hand. Reed was touched, he never thought he'd see the day when him and the General would be friends, but stranger things have happened. "Sue…" Reed pulled his bride close to his side. Sue turned and noticed the General and his wife. Sue shook the General's hand, very pleased to him, "General! It's so nice to see you! Thank you for coming! How are you?" The General smiled and responded, "I'm perfectly well, thank you. Best wishes Mrs. Richards." Sue smiled and replied, "Thank you General." Sue then turned her sights on the General's wife, Grace Hagger. "Grace, how are you?" Grace smiled as she kissed Sue's cheek then responded, "I'm doing quite well thank you." Sue then thought that it would be a good idea to have the General and his wife sit at their table for dinner, and spotting Helena sought to make that happen, "Excuse me a moment. Lena?" Helena walked up to the happy couple, and when she spotted the General walked up and gave him a hug, saying "General! I'm so happy you could make it!" The General laughed at Helena's warmth and genuine nature, replying, "Of course Miss Greene," Helena interrupted by saying, "Oh you can call me Lena! Mrs. Hagger it's so wonderful to see you again!" The General's wife laughed as she said, "Oh you can call me Grace." Reed and Sue laughed as Johnny, Ben and Alicia walked over and started talking with the General. Sue pulled Helena aside, "Lena, where is the General sitting?" Helena replied, "Well I hope you don't mind, but there were two extra seats at our table, so I decided that the General and his wife should sit with us." Sue smiled, thanked Helena, and the two ladies linked arms and bounded over to the rest of the group chatting away with the General and his wife.

The eight walked over to a huge long table, but Helena walked up to the stage and spoke into the microphone. "Excuse me? Excuse me?" Johnny stood up and tapped his knife on his champagne glass getting everyone's attention. Everyone then stopped talking and focused on Helena. "Thanks Johnny! Hello everyone! My name is Helena Greene, but most of you may know me as Hydra. I promise you we will be toasting the happy couple soon, but I thought I'd introduce this evening's entertainment, and no I will not be doing any water tricks… right now," everyone laughed as Helena continued, " but anyway, this evening we have a very special treat, this man is a living legend, and usually requires no introduction, but I'll give him one anyway. Ladies and gentleman, the irreplaceable, Tony Bennett." Just then Tony Bennett walked onto the stage and over to the other microphone, hugging Helena and kissing her cheek before assuming his position in front of the orchestra. Helena continued, "At this time we would like to invite Mr. And Mrs. Richards out onto the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife."

Helena hopped down from the stage, as Reed led Sue to the dance floor, and the music began. The song that the four chose for Reed and Sue was "The Second Time Around," and as the song began, Tony sang those first immortal lyrics, which made Sue smile with warmth and delight, dancing in the arms of her new husband.

_The Second Time Around Tony Bennett_

_Love is lovelier the second time around  
Just as wonderful with both feet on the ground  
It's that second time you hear your love song sung  
Makes you think, perhaps, that love like you  
Is wasted on the young_

Love's more comfortable the second time you fall  
Like a friendly home the second time you call  
Who can say what led us to this miracle we've found?  
There are those who'll bet love comes but once and yet  
I'm oh so glad we met the second time around

Who can say what led us to this miracle we've found?  
There are those who'll bet love comes but once and yet  
I'm oh so glad we met the second time around

After their dance, Reed and Sue sweetly kissed each other, as another song started up and Tony began singing "Taking a chance on love." After this song began, the dance floor became crowded with couples, including Johnny and Helena and Ben and Alicia. After some fun dancing, dinner was served and the Ben began the toast of the lovely couple, "Excuse me, excuse me ladies and gentlemen," at this everyone's attention was on the large rocky figure known to a few as Ben. "I would like to toast the happy couple." At this everyone in the room raised their glasses, "You know, I've known Reed and Susie for a long time; and most people don't know this but back then Reed was a bit of a shy kid. Susie was the first and only spontaneous adventure to ever happen to Reed, and shook his analytical beliefs to the core. After the accident in space, everything changed, and now even though the world looks at us and only sees a group of five superheroes, when I look at Reed and Sue, I don't see Mr. Fantastic and the Invisible Woman, I see the same two college sweethearts, who used to stay up late working on scientific experiments and watching the Discovery Channel. Today I am so happy to congratulate Reed and Susie for finding each other again… to the happy couple!" Which everyone repeated "to the happy couple," and took a sip of their drinks.

Then Helena stood up and raised her glass, saying, "Well I guess I'm next. When I was just a kid, Sue was my baby-sitter. But much more than Sue ever being my babysitter, she was my friend, and quickly became like a big sister. Sue, you are my friend, you are my sister, you are my hero, and I couldn't be more honored to stand with you as a member of the Fantastic Five but above all to stand with you now, and to witness your future beginning. To Reed and Sue!" The guests reciprocated the sentiment, as Sue was brought to tears and couldn't help herself but to get up and give Helena a heartfelt hug.

The evening continued on as the guests, Sue and Reed enjoyed their dinner, everyone laughed as Sue shoved a piece of her beautiful wedding cake into her husband's face, and Tony Bennett returned to sing for the reception. Johnny watched with amazement as his beautiful girlfriend danced with Ben and he got an idea, excusing himself from his conversation with a guest and jumping up to the stage, he whispered into the conductor's ear, then hopped down as one song ended. Before the next song began, Johnny approached Helena and Ben and said, "May I cut in?" Ben and Helena smiled as Helena responded by saying, "You can try." Johnny smirked and replied as he pointed to the orchestra, who began playing the song Johnny requested, "I can do more than try!" Helena raised her eyebrow, turned to the orchestra, and laughed out loud when she recognized the song Johnny had requested, it couldn't been more perfect. She danced with her adoring boyfriend, and felt as if she was on cloud nine.

_Call Me Irresponsible Tony Bennett_

_Call me irresponsible  
Call me unreliable  
Throw in undependable too_

Do my foolish alibis bore you?  
Well, I'm not too clever  
I just adore you

Call me unpredictable  
Tell me I'm impractical  
Rainbows I'm inclined to pursue

Call me irresponsible  
Yes, I'm unreliable  
But it's undeniably true  
I'm irresponsibly mad for you

Call me irresponsible  
Yes, I'm unreliable  
But it's undeniably true  
I'm irresponsibly mad for you 

Helena felt safe and loved in Johnny's warm embrace, neither one wanted the moment to end, especially Johnny, as his thoughts went to his most recent Italian purchase. However, as romantic as the moment began, when Johnny spun Helena she spotted a dark figure crawling across ledge on the roof. Helena's breath caught in her throat, her body tensed and she stopped dancing, and as Johnny quickly caught her look, and held her shoulders, he worriedly asked, "Lizzie… Lizzie… what's wrong? What's going on?" Helena whispered, "Get Alicia out of here! Tell Reed and Ben to get these people out of here." Johnny's eyes were still questioning Helena, "What's going on?" Helena tipped her head up to the ledge as she replied, "We've got an extra guest." Johnny's eyes went wide as he too spotted the dark figure, then he nodded and kissed her quickly, "I'm on it." Helena grabbed Johnny's hand as he tried to make his way over to Ben and Alicia, "Johnny, pull the fire alarm." Johnny nodded and made his way to Ben and Alicia.

Helena took off her shoes and made her way over to Sue, who was speaking with General and Mrs. Hagger. Helena approached the three, when Sue recognized the worried look on Helena's face and immediately responded, "Lena… Lena what's wrong." Helena looked from General Hagger to Sue, but decided to address both, as the General may be able to help in this situation. "Sue, General we have company. General I think it's time for you to leave." Helena turned to Sue, "Reed, Johnny and Ben are evacuating everyone, I need help inside, once the sprinklers turn on I'll power up, I need you to get invisible and put up a barrier around this place. No one gets in, no one gets out," Helena then turned to the General, and said, "General it's up to you if you feel the need to stay, Sue and I could protect you, but you need to help your wife to the nearest exit as soon as possible." The General nodded, and replied, "I'll be right over there." Helena nodded and replied, "We'll be with you."

The General started making his way to the door with his wife when the sprinklers went off. All other guests were already evacuated, and as Johnny was helping Alicia to a park bench, he spotted on the roof that Sue had put up her force field. He took in a sharp breath of air, as the General's wife, Grace, made her way over to sit with Alicia, while Johnny raced up to the roof.

On the roof, Sue, Ben, Helena and Reed were facing the dark figure, as the General hid himself in a nearby corner clutching his firearm, and pressing a silent alarm on his person, calling for back up. The dark figure spoke, "Hello Dr. Richards." Reed stepped forward, keeping his eyes on the dark figure with confusion, the figure continued, "What? Lost your memory with your privacy?" Reed stepped forward again, hoping to get a better glimpse at this shadowy villain, "Who are you? What do you want?" The figure laughed and stepped forward, a dark shadow only cast over half his face revealing a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on his right cheek, he replied, "What I want is who you've become, and who I am will be the antithesis of what you want." The shadowy man stepped into the light and into full view, as Helena looked into the face of Owen Reece.

Helena looked behind her to Johnny's worried face, she held up her hands softly and shook her head to try and ease Johnny's tension. Helena then focused all her energy into the drops of falling water, soaking in as much of it as she could, as she transformed into pure water herself. Reed and Ben stepped forward as he finally recognized the figure, "Owen?" Reed seemed confused. Ben's eyes widened, and General Hagger took in a breath, crept out of his corner, and was immediately attacked by a sheet of ice from Reece. The General was frozen to his spot, literally, as Reece continued, "You see like you all, except for him," indicating the General, "I've recently acquired some powers of my own, powers that have been acquired in much the same way as your own." Helena moved her way slowly over to the fire alarm near the General, and stopped the sprinklers. Sue, noticing this took down shields to allow Johnny to come in and thaw out the General. Johnny ran onto the roof, as Helena transformed back into her normal self, the two sought out each other, grasped each others arms and both headed toward the General. Johnny thawed out the General and Helena controlled the water coming off the General motioning it into the drainpipe.

In the very short time of this happening, Owen Reece somehow escaped off the ledge where he was standing. Reed, Sue and Ben walked over to where Reece was standing, but a card on the floor caught the eye of Reed, he picked it up and it read "Molecule Man" on the front and written on the back, it merely said two frightening words, "Not Over."


	3. Umbrella

Chapter 3

12

**Chapter 3**

As the General's eyes drifted open they settled on the beautiful woman sitting by his bedside, his wife Grace. "Hey," Hagger spoke through the pain he was still experiencing, his wife Grace exhaled a deep breath of relief, smiled and replied, "Hi." The General sat up, and Grace continued, "What happened?" The General was just about to answer his wife when Reed and Sue walked into the room, Reed holding a clipboard and looking over some papers. Once Sue saw that the General was awake, she grabbed Reed's arms, he looked up and smiled at the sight of the General's open eyes, "You're up," Reed observed. The General nodded, and Reed continued, "How are you feeling?" The General nodded, replying, "Much better, thank you. Please be sure to thank Miss Greene and Mr. Storm for me." Reed nodded, greeted Grace, and Sue walked over to greet Grace and take her to the kitchen for some coffee, knowing that Reed and the General needed to talk.

After Sue and Grace left the room, Reed sat down at a chair next to the General, looking down at his clipboard, as the General began the discussion about last night's events. "What do you know about what happened Richards?" Reed shook his head, and started his answer, "Well, Owen Reece is the man that attacked you, he has been exposed to as yet an unknown source of cosmic radiation. He has a presumed motive to attack the Fantastic Five, since a few years prior to the accident in space I refused to hire him because of financial issues." The General nodded adding "What do you know about Reece's power?" Reed took a deep breath, placed his clipboard on the nightstand, took out a business card and handed it to the General saying, "This is really all we know at the moment." The General took the card, read it, and responded, "Molecule Man?" Reed nodded and repeated, "Molecule Man."

Reed walked through the halls of the Baxter Building to the ballet studio where Helena was practicing her powers and Johnny was sitting in his normal seat to the side, on his laptop and watching Helena. Johnny smiled at her grace, power and control while listening to the resonating lyrics of the song Helena chose. Reed stood and watched Helena's performance/practice in the doorway.

_Mandy Moore Umbrella_

_You had my heart  
And we'll never be worlds apart  
Maybe in magazines  
But you'll still be my star  
Baby cause in the Dark  
You can see shiny Cars  
That's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share  
Because... _

_When the sun shines  
We'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath  
I'mma stick it out 'till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Told you we still have each other  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella eh eh)_

_These fancy things,  
Will never come in between  
You're my entity  
Here for Infinity  
When the war has took it's part  
When the world has dealt it's cards  
If the hand is hard  
Together we'll mend your heart  
Because... _

_When the sun shines  
We'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath  
I'mma stick it out 'till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Told you we still have each other  
You can stand under my Umbrella_

_You can stand under my Umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella_

_You can run into my Arms  
That's okay don't be alarmed  
(Come into Me)  
(There's no distance in between our love)  
Gonna let the rain pour  
I'll be all you need and more ooohh  
Because... _

_When the sun shines  
We'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath  
I'mma stick it out 'till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Told you we still have each other  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_It's raining  
Ooo baby it's raining (raining)  
Baby come into me  
Come into me  
It's raining  
Ooo baby it's raining  
Come into me  
Come into me_

Reed walked into the studio and approached Helena, "Lena, that was beautiful." Helena smiled, "Thanks Reed. What's up?" Reed looked to Johnny, still on his laptop, though intently observing Reed and Helena. Reed responded, "Do you and Johnny have some time to spare?" Helena nodded and called Johnny over to where her and Reed were talking. The three began speaking, "So what's going on Stretch?" Johnny asked. Reed quickly replied, "Well since we don't really know too much about the man that attacked us and we need to run some tests on General Hagger, he and his wife will be staying here for a little while."

Both Helena and Johnny seemed quite surprised but after a moment thought about it and understood. Helena asked her question, "Okay, that makes sense, but since this guy now seems to be after the General, what is the protection level needed?" Reed took a breath, knowing that both Helena and Johnny would not like this news, "There would need to be at least one of us at home at any given time during the day, and at least two of us at home at any given time during the night." Reed flinched thinking of the backlash that never came, instead Helena and Johnny looked to each other and nodded, both saying, "Okay." Reed looked stunned at the couple's understanding, Helena continued, "Is there anything else?" Reed nodded and asked, "I know this may be a imposition but would you two be willing to help Mrs. Hagger pack a few bags at her home?" Helena looked to Johnny, who nodded and she responded, "Of course, just let me get changed. Oh, is the General feeling better?" Reed smiled and replied, "He's feeling much better; he also wanted to thank both of you for your help last night." Reed started to leave and as Helena started packing up, Johnny stopped Reed, "Hey, Reed, who is this guy?" Reed sensed Johnny's sincerity, pulled him aside and told him, "His name is Owen Reece, and he's calling himself the Molecule Man, I'll be able to know a lot more after I do tests on the General." Johnny nodded and went back to help Helena get ready to go.

After gathering Hagger's belongings, Helena, Johnny and Mrs. Hagger returned home to find that Reed had already begun his tests on the General. The three of them walked into the lab to see the General sitting up on what looked like a bed from a doctor's office, and a thermometer sticking out of his mouth. Grace held in a snicker at her husband's lack of control, this caused both Helena and Johnny to not contain their laughter. The General looked over to the three and barked, "What's so funny? Storm? Greene?" Helena coughed to get out of her giggle and elbowed Johnny to do the same, both said as innocently as possible, "Nothing," Helena continued after looking around, "Where's Reed?" Sue was sitting down next to the General at a computer, Ben was standing beside her, both looked over as Grace made her way to her husband while Helena and Johnny made their way to Sue and Ben. Johnny patted Ben on his orange rocky back saying, "Hey big guy." Ben replied "Hey kid." Helena leaned down and looked into the computer screen asking Sue, "So what's the diagnosis?" Sue looked up and was about to tell Helena what they've found, but Reed walked into the room, reading a clipboard; Reed interrupted Sue by answering Helena, saying, "We all need to talk."

The Fantastic Five, Alicia, Grace and the General walked into the living room, some sipping coffee and tea. Everyone sat down, except for Reed and Sue, who looked to each other, fear very obviously in their eyes; Reed began explaining the situation, "Sue and I have examined the General, and have discovered the parameters of the power we face." Each person looked to each other with fear and anticipation, Grace looked at her husband, and confronted Reed, "What about my husband's health?" Reed was quick to respond with at least a little bit of good news, "Oh, General Hagger seems perfectly well. The analyses of his internal organs show an overall full recovery." The General nodded in thanks to Reed, and added, "Thank you Richards. I really want to thank Mr. Storm and Miss Greene for saving my life." Helena and Johnny both smiled, as Johnny replied, "Our pleasure." Helena looked at Johnny in admiration and respect; she squeezed his hand and leaned her head on his shoulder.

The General continued, "Now Richards, what did you learn of Reece's power? What are we dealing with here?" Reed took a deep breath and sighed, he knew he had bad news, "We're dealing with more power than I've ever seen. Reece is calling himself the Molecule Man, and I believe I've discovered why…" Reed took another breath, a sure sign of really bad news, and continued, "his powers are virtually limitless, and he has the power to control all matter, down to the molecular level." Ben looked up at Reed, almost fearful and replied, "So how do we beat him?" Reed proceeded to shake his head, "I don't know." There was a very somber silence that fell on the eight, but Grace looked up with an idea, "Wait a minute, you may not be able to beat him, but maybe you can reason with him." Johnny looked to Helena then the rest of the eight and replied, "Well, that would be great, but we don't even know where he is. How do we get to him?" Grace smiled and looked to Sue, saying, "Maybe you don't need to get to him. If you can find someone Reece knows, someone he trusts, and be-friend them, then maybe…" Sue then interrupted, "Maybe we can get him to come to us." All eight smiled with a plan, a plan not to defeat Reece but to persuade him against the use of his powers. General Hagger smiled, looked to Reed and said, "What can I do to help?"

General Hagger sat at Reed's desk on the phone with an associate in Washington, trying to get any information he could on Reece. Ben, Reed and Sue were searching through file cabinets and files trying to find anything on Reece that they could, even hoping to find his resume that he handed in to Reed years ago. Alicia and Grace sat in the living room, watching the news for any sign of Reece and talking about how else they could help. Helena and Johnny were both wary about the possibility of Reece unleashing his powers. Therefore, both were in the studio, trying to hone and develop their powers as much as possible; if Reece wanted to attack, Helena and Johnny wanted to be sure that they would be as ready as they could be.

In the lab, Reed searched through files, until he found it, Reece's resume, Reed screamed, "I found it! Sue! Ben! General! I found it!" Ben, Sue and the General came racing to Reed, as he placed the resume on the desk, so that all four could read it. The four found out Reece's address, his place of work as well as only one personal reference, Celia Hampton. The General smiled, patted Reed on the back and said, "Good work Richards. I'll check out this Celia Hampton, and see if I can get this woman's address." Just then, Alicia and Grace walked into the lab, Grace asking, "Did you find anything?" Sue responded, "Yes, Reed found Reece's resume." Alicia and Grace walked over to the four, Alicia walking to Ben and grasping his hand. There the six worked out a plan for the General, along with Reed and Sue to visit Ms. Hampton, and try to persuade her to help them in locating Reece. Ben, Johnny and Helena would stay behind at the Baxter as a precaution to protect Grace, Alicia and the building itself.

The car containing General Hager, Sue and Reed pulled up to a very small house on a quiet street. Before the three made their way to Ms. Hampton's home the General turned around to speak with Reed and Sue; "Richards," both Sue and Reed looked to the General who spoke to them with the delicacy of a friend and not as a military official, "Are you sure you two are ready for this?" Reed looked to Sue to make sure she was ready, and after she nodded Reed responded, "We're ready." The General nodded and resumed his military etiquette, "Good. Now here's how we'll do this, each of us will be flanked by armed military personnel. Sue, you'll be in front, I will be right behind you, then Richards, you'll follow close behind." Reed nodded, and as the three got out of the car, both Sue and Reed adjusted their Fantastic Five uniform; Reed tightened his gloves while Sue tied back her hair.

The three walked to Celia's door, with the military personnel keeping a close eye on the area around them, in case Reece were to emerge. A military official knocked on Celia's door, and the General, surrounded by Reed, Sue and the military personnel awaited Celia. Just then, Celia Hampton answered her door, confused, "Hello, can I help you?" The General was quick to answer, "Yes, we're looking for Ms. Hampton." Celia, even more confused answered, "That's me." The General continued, "My name is General Hager, and this is Dr. and Mrs. Richards, may we speak with you?" Celia noticed the seriousness of the General's tone, as well as the fearful, wandering eyes of the military personnel, and responded with, "Of course, please come in." The General nodded and said, "Thank you." Just then the General spun his finger in the air, and signaled the personnel to keep their eyes open, then the General, Reed and Sue, followed closely by four soldiers entered Celia's home and her living room.

Ben and Alicia in an attempt to forget about the danger of Reece decided to distract themselves in the kitchen by baking up a storm of chocolate chip cookies. Alicia proceeded to read the Braille recipe for her grandmother's cookies that was punched underneath the written recipe, "Okay Benji, now stir the flour mixture into the butter mixture until well blended and smooth," Ben tried to stir as gently as he could (given his obvious strength) but when Alicia heard the glass start to crack, she knew they had to switch places, "Benji, honey, could we switch? I'd really like to get up. My leg's falling asleep." Ben smiled at his love as he replied, "Sure sweetie." He heard the bowl crack too, and felt ashamed, but Alicia just always knew how to help him, but not make him feel like a charity case. Ben helped Alicia out of her chair and showed her where the bowl was and the ingredients, before taking his seat and reading the rest of the recipe.

Grace sat on her bedroom terrace reading when Johnny walked by and spotted her. Johnny walked onto the terrace, saying, "You really shouldn't be out here without one of us, it isn't safe." Grace closed her book as Johnny sat down, "Oh, okay… thank you." Johnny set his cup of coffee down on the small table next to him, as he sat down and said, "You're welcome. You know this used to be Lizzie's room when she first moved in here." Grace leaned forward slightly, "Really? It's beautiful here. I just want to thank both you and Helena for your help saving my husband's life last night." Johnny smiled and replied, "Your welcome, I'll pass that along to Lizzie for you." Grace leaned forward a little more, intrigued by Johnny's name for Helena, "Lizzie?" Johnny smiled, "Her middle name, that's what I call her, it's also her favorite character's name." Grace smiled, "And what character would that be?" Johnny laughed a little, remembering the first time he called her that, his look of admiration very clear in his eyes when he answered, "Elizabeth Bennett." Grace slowly nodded saying, "Oh, Pride and Prejudice…" Grace smiled continuing, "You really love her don't you." Johnny laughed a little replying, "Is it that noticeable?" Grace laughed, replying, "Just a little." Johnny smiled as he lifted the now scolding hot coffee to his lips, although to Johnny (being the Human Torch) the scolding hot coffee hit his lips like iced tea flowing down his throat. Grace relaxed a little in her chair, before she asked quite coolly and collected, "May I ask you a question Mr. Storm?" Johnny nodded replying ironically, "Fire away," Grace smiled and asked, "If you really love Helena, why don't you marry her?" Johnny didn't really know how to answer, except to give one of his famous boyish smirks and lift his eyebrows. Grace noticed this and figured it was a question for another time, before asking, "So where is your Miss Bennett now?" Johnny smirked, knowing exactly where she was, "Would you like to see her in action?" Grace smirked and raised her eyebrows.

Johnny and Grace walked through the hallways of the Baxter, making their way towards the ballet studio. On the way, Johnny explained to Grace what he had learned about Helena's power, it wasn't much; maybe it was pride, maybe it was just a fair warning, seeing Helena's power up-close has always been a daunting experience for anyone, including him, so a fair warning was just that… a fair warning. However, as Grace heard the faint remnants of Mozart's Violin Concerto No. 3 grow louder and louder with each step, the uniqueness and beauty of Helena's powers were about to be very clear. "You know you're lucky," Johnny began, "Not many people get to Lizzie like this. I think the General's only seen it once, maybe. Anyway, when Reed first did the tests on Lizzie, we found out that her power is very, very different from the rest of ours… unique I guess would be the better word." The two grew closer, but right before entering the doorway to the studio Johnny stopped Grace to warn her. "I just need you to not be afraid of what you see, she knows what she's doing, in fact I think she's more herself when she's like this than any other time I've ever seen her, and I've known her awhile. From what Reed's learned, she has to be as relaxed as possible to access her power." Grace looked confused, and asked "How does she do that?" Johnny just smiled and turned Grace to face the door, whispering in her ear as she came face to face with Hydra, "She listens to the river." Grace took a sharp breath in; Helena was in full water form, dancing with grace, power and control. Johnny stood beside Grace telling her, "Mrs. Grace Hager, I'd like you to meet Hydra." Grace smiled putting her hand up to her mouth catching a breath, Johnny continued, "Pretty cool, huh?"

Reed, Sue, the General and Celia all sat in Celia's living room, the General making vague inquiries into Miss Hampton's relationship with Owen Reece. "Miss Hampton," the General began, as Celia interrupted him, "Celia," the General smiled and nodded, "Celia… what is your relationship with a Mr. Owen Reece?" Celia caught her breath when she heard Owens name mentioned, she had been so worried about him, and hadn't seen or heard from him in at least two weeks, "He… he was my co-worker at Acme… he's alive?" Reed and Sue looked to each other, Reed asking Celia, "Why wouldn't he be?" General Hager noting this asked Celia, "When was the last time you saw Mr. Reece?" Celia was confused, how could he have survived, the doctors had told her that there was no chance for his survival, that it was impossible.

Celia spoke, clearly speaking out a memory, tears in her eyes, "Two weeks ago… there was an accident at the plant. I was just leaving and Owen was still working on the experimental particle generator, it was originally designed as a faster more efficient method of diffusing bombs, but it was still in it's early stages, and hadn't even been tested. All I can remember was trying to say goodbye to Owen for the night and hearing a buzzing sound. Then a massive explosion, after that I brought Owen to the hospital, where doctors told me that it was clear he wasn't going to make it." Celia took a tissue and dried her tears before saying, "The next day, I went to the hospital to see him, and he was gone. His room was empty… it was as if he never existed."

The General looked to Reed and Sue; then back to Celia, "Are you familiar with Dr. and Mrs. Richards powers?" Celia nodded and answered, "Of course, everyone knows the Fantastic Five." The General nodded and continued, "Well, we have good reason to believe, that not only is Mr. Reece alive, but he has acquired powers not unlike Dr. and Mrs. Richards." Celia couldn't believe it, even though it made total sense, these kinds of things just didn't happen, but then again Reed and Sue were evidence enough that it does, all she could say was, "Wow." The General took a breath and continued, "Unfortunately, there's more, Dr. Richards?" Reed stepped in, "Owen's power is virtually limitless, if he were to use his power to it's fullest extent, it would be a catastrophe the likes of which this earth has never seen." Celia became increasingly more alarmed, but had to ask, "But what about you… the Fantastic Five, you five can't stop him?" Reed took a breath, "I'm afraid not, he's just much too powerful. We may not be able to stop him if he uses his powers, but we may be able to persuade him from using his powers." Celia nodded and looked to General Hager, "I'm not safe here am I?" The General shook his head as Celia continued, "I'll pack my bags, give me five minutes." Celia got up and walked into her bedroom as Sue looked to Reed, smiled and said, "I'll get the couch ready."


	4. Ain't No Sunshine When She's Gone

11

A/N: Sorry it's been a little while since I've updated, been working 50 hours a week on top of finishing a feature-length screenplay, that will hopefully be sold very soon. Here's the next chapter! Hope you all like it!

**Chapter 4**

As Ben and Alicia began setting the table for dinner, Reed, Sue, the General and Celia walked through the door in the Baxter. Ben noticed and helped Alicia over to the four, introducing himself and Alicia to their newest roommate, "Hey Reed, Susie, General," Ben then extended his large rocky hand to the almost frightened Celia as Reed introduced the two to each other, "Celia, this is Ben Grimm, Ben this is Celia Hampton." Celia reluctantly shook Ben's hand as Ben spoke, "It's nice to meet you Celia." Celia smiled and seemed to relax a little more as she looked into Ben's soft eyes, "It's nice to meet you too," she replied. Alicia, helped by Ben, walked forward as Ben introduced the woman he loves, "Celia I'd like you to meet Alicia Masters." Celia held out her hand and at that moment realized that Alicia was blind, because while Alicia brought her hand up to meet Celia, it failed to connect; so Celia took Alicia's hand and shook it.

Throughout the next two days, Celia started to grow on everyone in the Baxter, especially Sue. The two ladies shared a passionate love for science, and spent a great deal of time in the lab working with Reed on a formula. The formula was Celia's idea when she heard the full range of Reece's power, and while she loved him and placed full confidence in him, the threat of that much power was too great. So the three began on a formula not to eliminate Reece's power, but to suppress it so that he could gain greater control over it, and in time he could discipline himself to controlling his power, rather than his powers controlling him.

Helena liked Celia, she reminded her a younger Sue, but at the same time even she saw that the Baxter, though as big a place as it is was getting a bit too crowded. Also with Reed's ban on crime fighting, Helena lacked the discipline to hone her powers while she was locked up in the Baxter. Secretly, over those two days, she yearned for the diversions of Europe, this she didn't tell to anyone, not even Johnny. Through email, she wrote to her former ballet instructor Samuel, explaining everything, from the development of her powers to her current gilded cage situation. After this, she developed a plan. She would fly to Paris under the cover of night and water, stay at a friend's apartment, and develop her powers without any distractions. Helena knew of the power she and the rest of the five were facing, and yet the part that scared her most was not the unspeakable power she witnessed but the hidden potential for power.

Helena called Sue into her room and confided her plan to her. At first, Sue was shocked that Helena would want to leave, but once Helena explained that it would only be until the formula was perfected, or if Reece decided to make another unexpected visit, Sue felt more at ease with the plan. Sue still didn't understand why Helena had to leave to work on her powers, but she respected her decision. Helena told Sue that she would leave tonight, and that she could tell Reed, because Helena would send video updates to Reed. "Why can't I tell Johnny? Don't you want to say good-bye to him?" Sue at that moment was crying, because she knew the formula could take weeks… months, and she would miss Helena, the two grew to be like sisters. Helena began crying as well, "Yes and No," Helena took out a letter addressed to Johnny from her desk draw, "If I had to say good-bye to him face-to-face I don't think I'd be able to go through with it. Make sure he sees this if he doesn't, it explains everything. Also don't let him come after me; I don't want him attracting Reece's attention." Sue nodded and then hugged Helena.

After that Sue handed Helena her backpack (a very special, completely water-proof backpack that Reed had made as a present for her birthday). Helena walked onto the terrace; she looked back to Sue and smiled. Sue declared, "Stay underwater as much as you can, and here," Sue tossed her a remote with one red button on it, which Helena looked at, "It's a panic button, in case you need us for anything, like if Reece decides to pay you a visit." Helena smiled and asked, "Is it water-proof?" Sue smiled and laughed a little, "It should be." Helena laughed a little, placed it inside her backpack, and powered up, she was now in full water form. Helena turned to Sue and said, "Goodbye Sue, keep Johnny out of trouble for me" Sue smiled through her tears and replied, "Yeah… that'll be easy. I'll do my best." With that Helena smirked and jumped off the terrace flying through New York City. Sue ran to the terrace to watch Helena fly away, and said a very quiet "Goodbye."

Johnny raced up from the gym in the basement to find Helena, he looked everywhere, looking first to the studio, then the lab, where he found Celia, Reed and Sue, but no Helena. Sue felt a tinge of guilt for keeping Helena's departure secret when Johnny asked where she was, but Sue had promised not to say anything to Johnny and kept her promise.

Johnny ran to their bedroom only to find it empty, except for a letter addressed to him on the desk, Johnny walked over and opened it.

_Ain't No Sunshine When She's Gone- Al Green_

After sitting down, Johnny began reading the letter.

_Ain't no sunshine when she's gone,  
it's not warm when she's away.  
Ain't no sunshine when she's gone,  
and she's always gone too long  
anytime she goes away._

Dear Johnny,

If you're reading this, it means you've realized that I'm gone. I have good reason for leaving and don't worry I'm not leaving for good. I'm so sorry I couldn't say good-bye to you in person, but I knew that if I tried to I would never have the strength to leave. First, let me say that I love you more than I could ever express, and being away from you will I know become a torment, but we all have to make sacrifices. My powers have not been developing as quickly as I need them to, and given the grand scale of Reece's power each of our powers will have to be at their peak to take him on. __

Wonder, this time where she's gone,  
wonder if she's gonna stay  
Ain't no sunshine when she's gone,  
and this house just ain't no home,  
anytime she goes away.

Over the past couple of days I've been corresponding with an old ballet instructor of mine, and he has agreed to help me sharpen my powers. I'll be in Paris for some time both dreaming of you and trying to discipline my powers. A friend in Paris has agreed to put me up and also to videotape the progress my powers will definitely make. I'll be sending these tapes to Reed so that he can track my progress. Please tell him to watch for them in his email. __

And i know,i know, i know, i know, i know  
i know,i know, i know, i know, i know  
i know,i know, i know, i know, i know  
i know,i know, i know, i know, i know  
i know, hey i ought to leave the young thing alone,

Please know Johnny, this was the only way. I love you, so very, very much and I can't wait until I'm in your arms again. Don't worry about me. I'll be back as soon as Reed, Sue and Celia finish the formula. Another thing, please do not come after me, Reece is much too powerful for any of us and I don't want you to get hurt. So do something for me… watch after the rest of them for me, and work as hard as you can on advancing your own powers so when I get back we can both kick the shit out of Reece. __

But ain't no sunshine when she's gone,  
only darkness everyday.  
Ain't no sunshine when she's gone,  
and this house just ain't no home,  
anytime she goes away.

I love you more than anything, and I'll see you when I get back.

Your Lizzie.

_Anytime she goes away, anytime she goes away  
Anytime she goes away......_

Johnny couldn't believe it, he folded up the letter and carefully placed it on the desk where he found it. He slowly walked to the bathroom to take a shower, and in the shower it really hit him as he proclaimed, "She's gone."

Over the next month, Johnny did as he was instructed and worked as diligently as he could on his powers, which to his shock developed quite rapidly, and he finally could do some of the things he hadn't thought of before. In one instance he actually created a ring of fire that surrounded him. As the days and weeks passed Ben took notice of Johnny's discipline and fortitude. Ben felt an enormous sense of pride when he looked at Johnny now. No more was Johnny the immature, hot head he once was; he had grown.

Ben was standing in the doorway of Johnny's practice area while Johnny created a massive fiery tornado, another trick Johnny had developed. After it was finished Ben stood clapping in the doorway, "Not bad kid, not to bad at all." Johnny smiled and replied, "Yeah, that should knock Reece on his ass for a little while at least." Ben laughed and said, "Yeah, that kind of move would knock out Superman!" Johnny laughed and patted Ben on the back, "Well let's just hope Reece doesn't give me a reason to use it." Johnny took a seat on the bench in the corner as he wiped the sweat off his face with a towel, he looked up at his friend and asked, "So Rocky, what brings you all the way down here?" Ben smiled, knowing he had good news for Johnny, "Reed just got the latest video from Lena, you should come up we're all gonna watch it." Johnny smiled his most radiant, little boy smile. He and Helena had been in constant contact ever since she arrived in Paris, and had been getting videos from her through Reed every week, sometimes even twice a week. Johnny hopped up and said, "I'll be right there Big Guy, I'm just gonna shower and change first." Ben smiled and chuckled a little, "Okay Kid, we'll hold a seat for ya!" Johnny smiled and patted Ben on the back, "Thanks Pebbles! Be right there!"

Johnny nearly skipped to the living room where everyone was waiting. Reed had connected his computer to the television and smirked as soon as Johnny entered the room, he also adjusted the camera on top of the television. Sue walked over to Johnny and sat him down next to her, she smiled brightly and turned to Reed saying, "Can I tell him? I want to tell him!" Reed laughed a bit a nodded. Johnny smiled, hoping for the only good news he wanted, "We finished it!" Sue sang out. Johnny hugged his sister; he knew they could do it. Ben turned to Johnny, and patted him on the back, "We've got another surprise for you kid." Johnny could barely contain his happiness, "A new bike?" Reed smirked and said, "A little bit better than that," he spoke into his computer, "You ready?" As a man with a French accent spoke through the speakers on the TV, "Ready Dr. Richards."

Just then Helena sat down Indian style in front of the camera and spoke, "Hi everyone!" She waved and Johnny smiled brightly, this was exactly how her videos always started, except for one tiny detail that she pointed out, "Fine don't say hi Johnny… I see how it is!" Helena laughed and nodded, Johnny looked puzzled, then looked to Reed and Sue, "Well don't just sit there staring say hi," Sue proclaimed. "Hey Lizzie! We miss you!" Helena on the television put her hand to her heart, and said "Awww… I miss you all too! Especially you Johnny! You can thank Reed and my friend Pierre for this. We all wanted to surprise you." Johnny couldn't believe it, he looked at Reed and didn't have to even say it, Reed just said, "You're welcome, we wanted you to be the one to tell her." Helena looked to Reed, then Johnny and asked, "Tell me what? … Oh can it wait just a minute, I have something to show everyone." Johnny smiled and replied, "Sure." Helena clapped quickly, and blew a kiss to Johnny, "Thanks Torch! You are gonna love this! Watch!"

With this the music began and Helena started to dance.

The Climb ~ Miley Cyrus

_I can almost see it  
That dream I'm dreaming but  
There's a voice inside my head sayin,  
You'll never reach it,  
Every step I'm taking,  
Every move I make feels  
Lost with no direction  
My faith is shaking but I  
Got to keep trying  
Got to keep my head held high_

Helena began floating and was more graceful than Johnny's ever seen.

_There's always going to be another mountain  
I'm always going to want to make it move  
Always going to be an uphill battle,  
Sometimes you going to have to lose,  
Ain't about how fast I get there,  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb_

_The struggles I'm facing,  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes they knock me down but  
No I'm not breaking  
The pain I'm knowing  
But these are the moments that  
I'm going to remember most yeah  
Just got to keep going  
And I,  
I got to be strong  
Just keep pushing on,_

Helena then began to spin in the air, quicker and quicker, until she became a human tornado, made entirely of water.

_There's always going to be another mountain  
I'm always going to want to make it move  
Always going to be an uphill battle,  
Sometimes you going to have to lose,  
Ain't about how fast I get there,  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb_

Helena's tornado of water spun in it's own circle around the room.

_There's always going to be another mountain  
I'm always going to want to make it move  
Always going to be an uphill battle,  
Sometimes you going to have to lose,  
Ain't about how fast I get there,  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb_

_Keep on moving  
Keep climbing  
Keep the faith baby  
It's all about  
It's all about  
The climb  
Keep the faith  
Keep your faith_

Helena finished her dance just as gracefully as she began. After this everyone in the living stood up and began clapping, Sue was even overcome with a "Whoo!" Johnny just sat there still, with his mouth on the floor. He was such in awe and in his own world watching that, that he didn't even notice anyone else's reaction. He shook his head as if coming out of a daze when Helena walked over and lifted the plastic from the camera. "So, what do you think?" Johnny just shook his head slowly and quietly said, "I love you." This made Helena smile and blush, as she said, "That should knock Reece on his ass for a little while!"

Ben looked at Johnny and smirked, Johnny smirked as well, "Well, Lizzie, I've got great news to tell you." Helena braced herself, almost knowing what she was about to hear and Johnny continued, "You might want to pack that backpack of yours because the formula is finished." Helena jumped up, "Really!?! Oh My God! That's GREAT! Thank you! I'll start packing right away! Oh Johnny, I'm so happy! I can't wait! I'll be there as soon as I can! I love you Johnny Storm!" Johnny smiled brightly and laughed a little at her enthusiasm. Frankly, he was a little worried that she would want to stay in Paris, but after seeing that he felt elated. Helena blew Johnny another kiss, "I'll see everyone really, really soon!"

Johnny sat at the kitchen table, wearing Helena's favorite suit on him, and holding a bouquet of white lilies and pink roses. He anxiously tapped his fingers on the kitchen table. Sue spotted him in the kitchen, and smiled as she put her hand to her mouth. She walked over to him and stood him up, "You're looking handsome Johnny!" Johnny smiled a nervous smile and replied, "Thanks Sis!" Sue dusted his suited off with her hands and fixed his tie, "She's incredibly lucky you know. And I'm sorry she had to leave, that month must have been tough without her." Johnny smirked and nodded, as he replied, "It was tough, but you know something, I never thought I'd hear myself say this, but I'm glad it happened this way." Sue smiled warmly, and kissed his cheek, she said, "Well absence makes the heart grow fonder." Johnny chuckled as he replied, "Yeah I think I finally know what that means now." Sue hugged him and whispered, "I'm so proud of you!" Johnny just smiled warmly and replied, "Thanks Sis."

Just then they heard the front door open, "I think I'll see what Reed is up to." Sue said as she walked out of the kitchen. Just then Helena walked in, saw Johnny, the two smiled, and she ran into his warm embrace. "Oh, I missed this! I missed you!" Helena softly proclaimed. Johnny felt euphoric, he hadn't felt this amazing since Helena told him that she was staying in New York after they defeated Victor the first time. Johnny joked, "Now you're not going to Paris ever again, unless I'm with you." Helena smiled brightly and pulled back to look into her Johnny's eyes, they both smiled a contented smile and kissed each other like they hadn't kissed in years. After their kiss, they each rested their foreheads on each other, like they always did.

Johnny wrapped an arm around Helena's shoulders, picked up the bouquet of white lilies and pink roses, and handed them to Helena, "These are for you, they may not be water lilies, but it's the best I can do with short notice." Helena's whole face lit up and she smiled brightly as she smelled the beautiful bouquet. "Johnny, thank you, they're beautiful. I love you." Johnny smiled and kissed the top of Helena's head as the two walked towards their bedroom, "I love you too."


	5. Freeze

**Chapter 5**

Helena woke up that morning with a smile on her face. She was home… finally. She turned next to her and instead of seeing Johnny, she was greeted with a white lily and a note saying, _'You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you. I'll be in the gym. Love You, Torch.'_ Helena smiled into her pillow. After her shower, Helena put on her warm-ups and headed for the kitchen.

"Morning Lena," Alicia greeted her warmly, "Did you sleep well?" Helena smiled, "Morning Ali! Yes, thank you." Helena walked over to the fridge and opened it; clearly she was looking for something. "I put the yogurt on the door." Helena looked to Alicia and smirked, "How did you know I was looking for the-" Alicia cut her off by saying, "Strawberry is on the top shelf." Helena grabbed the strawberry yogurt, closed the fridge, and turned to Alicia, "Ali are you sure you weren't up there in space with us?" Alicia smiled gently and responded, "I think I would remember." Helena tasted a spoonful of her yogurt and smiled, "Oh I doubt that, the only thing I remember was flirting with Johnny right before the storm hit and waking up to Sue reading _Pride and Prejudice_ in my hospital room after. Everything in between was a complete blur, besides… telepathy is not exactly normal." Alicia walked over and hugged Helena saying, "Oh sweetie, there is no such thing as normal."

On her way to the studio, Helena walked through the living room, when she noticed that someone had left the TV on, "Still the same old Johnny." Helena reached for the remote and was about to shut off the TV when a special news bulletin was prompted… "We interrupt your regularly scheduled programming to bring you this special news report. The 6th Street Bank has been robbed and police are chasing the suspects to the Brooklyn Bridge. This would make the 4th bank robbery along with an unusually high spike in crime within the past six weeks." Helena's eyes widened, she couldn't believe it had gotten this bad, she figured that if even got close to this bad that Reed would lift the ban on crime fighting at least until things calmed down. Much to her dismay the anchor went on to say, "Authorities and civilians alike are puzzled by the absence of the Fantastic Five, some even suggest that these five crime-fighting super-heroes are personally responsible some of the crimes committed during these past few weeks." Helena stepped back and scoffed, "You can't be serious!" She began getting progressively angrier as each clip rolled of a random person accusing the Fantastic Five of being criminals. Helena got to the point where she couldn't take it anymore, she was furious. She had to let someone have a piece of her mind, and she knew just the person.

"REED!" Helena storms into Reed's lab as Reed, Ben and Sue were looking over topographical maps of areas to trap Reece in. All three looked up and into the furious eyes of Helena Elizabeth Greene, who was waving a newspaper, she slammed it down in front all three, making all three jump. "CRIMINALS! They're calling us criminals Reed! I hope you're happy!" Reed swallowed the rather large lump in his throat as Sue looked at the paper. "How could you let it get this bad Reed?" Helena questioned, Reed stammered his response, "I… You… Reece…" Helena got completely fed up, "Don't make this about Reece! This is not about that lunatic and you know it!" Ben could see the frustration in Helena's eyes and Sue couldn't believe the strength emanating from her fellow super hero. Reed finally found his spine again and confronted Helena, "Lena listen to me, I'm doing this for us, for you, we need to be ready… this guy is really dangerous!" Helena pointed to the paper Sue was reading, "Yeah and apparently so are we. Is this what we've been reduced to? You know, for the first time since the storm I feel completely and totally helpless!" Ben walked over to Helena and gave her a hug. "Lena, you're not helpless." Ben held her shoulders and looked into her tear-filled eyes, "You never were." Helena smiled through her tears, "Thank you Ben, but it's just that I've been away in Paris for a month becoming stronger, getting ready so I could hold my own, not just against Reece, but anyone. Now, I've come home and whether we like it or not," at this Helena looked directly at Reed, before continuing, "we're heroes. We can't run from the people we're supposed to look out for just because we're scared of one maniac… that's one person, he's only one person Reed and no matter how powerful one person can't be in a million places at once. It's not like I'm pissed off at our obviously tarnished reputation. As far as I'm concerned I couldn't give two shits about what people think of me. It's the fact that there are people out there who need our help and you're refusing to give it to them… some hero." Helena stormed out of Reed's lab, crying. Sue looked up to see her sister walking out of the Baxter. Reed and Ben got up to go after her, but Sue put up a force field to stop them. "Let her go, she needs to cool down." Reed looked back at his wife and nodded, Ben banged on the force field, "Let me go after her Susie, it's not safe out there, not with Reece running around." Sue walked over to Ben and put a hand on his shoulder, "So let me go, she was right, there are people even right here that need protecting." With that Sue ran after Helena, and Ben looked to Reed with an idea.

Sue walked into the School of American Ballet and was greeted warmly by the receptionist, Bernadette. "Hey Bernie!" Sue hugged the older receptionist and was greeted with a warm and gentle smile. "How are things here?" Sue smiled and leaned comfortably on the desk as Bernadette explained, "Busy. I see Miss Greene is back, and more determined than I've ever seen her." Sue smiled, "What studio?" Bernadette looked to the hallway and replied "Studio 4, but I must warn you Sue, it won't be what you expect." Sue started walking down the hall, but turned to Bernadette replying, "It never is Bernie."

As Sue walked down the hall, all she could hear were the faint remnants of a classical score. However, when she got closer to Studio 4 she couldn't help but notice the tens of ballerinas crowding the studio windows trying to get a peek of their favorite super-hero, and what was once a classical score that she heard turned into hip-hop beats.

_Freeze ~ T. Pain featuring Chris Brown_

_Haha  
I get it down on the dance floor  
Watch this, hey!  
you don't even know girl  
No…huh, come on_

You know what I do  
If you can do it too  
Then lets do something that makes me more attracted to you  
And now, and now  
We'll see you breaking down  
For me (ha)  
Yes were in this private (party)  
Girl I like your body (body)  
Can you take take take take take take pop lock and drop it

_Cause I and I wanna see you break it down  
For me  
Watch this_

Sue looked over the heads of a couple of ballerinas and could not believe her eyes. Helena, her graceful and serene fellow super-hero was dancing a mixture of both ballet and hip-hop, while at the same time practicing some incredibly powerful moves controlling a ball of water. Helena looked angry and powerful. Sue didn't blame her, but this… Sue did not expect this.

_Girl I've been waiting all night to see you dance like me,  
You gonna switch out your feet and try to dance like me,  
Ah ah ah…  
freeze! like me  
oOOO…_

Shawty

Girl I want a meddle  
Meet me down stairs  
Bring your matching shoes and something to tie you hair  
Cause I cause I  
Feel like breakin down on you  
I see you with you friends  
You don't wanna get embarrassed  
I know you see my bling bling  
Check out those carrots  
Cause I… bout' to break it down  
on you

The water hit the window, hard, but didn't break it, even though it did scare all of Helena's onlookers. Sue and the rest of the ballerinas danced to themselves, but Sue became embarrassed when Matthew Hitch, the director of the American Ballet Company joined her side and peeked in to see Helena's impressive performance.

_Girl I've been waiting all night to see you dance like me,  
You gonna switch out your feet and try to dance like me,  
Ah ah ah…  
freeze! like me  
oOOO…_

Shawty

Girl lets get it popping  
Tell me how you feel  
Lets get up on this floor and do this thing for real  
Cause we, you and me can really break it down together  
Watch me slide on ya  
Watch me ride on ya  
You ain't gotta say it  
You think I'm fly, don't cha  
Cause we, you and me can really break it down oh oh oh

"Director Hitch," Sue exclaimed and smiled his way. With the mention of his name the rest of the ballerinas scattered to their respective classes.__

Girl I've been waiting all night to see you dance like me,  
You gonna switch out your feet and try to dance like me,  
Ah ah ah…  
freeze! like me  
oOOO…

Yeah ha let me kick it breezy  
For a feelin like me  
Haha thats easy  
Hey  
I just want you to relax  
And ima be pop popping  
Drop dropping  
1234 Freeze  
Haha

Girl I've been waiting all night to see you dance like me,  
You gonna switch out your feet and try to dance like me,  
Ah ah ah…  
freeze! lïke me  
oOOO…

Matt smiled in Sue's direction as the next song on Helena's play-list played.

_Boom Boom Pow ~ Black Eyed Peas_

_Gotta get that [x3]  
Gotta get that that that, that that_

Boom boom boom (Gotta get that) [x4]

Boom boom boom (That) [x2]  
Boom boom boom [x2]

[Will.]  
Yo  
I got the hit that beat the block  
You can get that bass overload  
I got that rock and roll  
That future flow

That digital spit  
Next level visual shit  
I got that (Boom boom boom)  
How the beat bang (Boom boom boom)

[Fergie]  
I like that boom boom pow  
Them chicken jackin' my style  
They try copy my swagger  
I'm on that next shit now  
I'm so 3008  
You so 2000 and late  
I got that boom boom boom  
That future boom boom boom  
Let me get it now

Boom boom boom (Gotta get that) [x4] 

"She really is extraordinary, isn't she?" Matt asked Sue, who smiled back and replied, "We all think so." Matt smiled back and said, "A talent like hers should not be wasted on crime-fighting alone, and she can obviously control her gifts." Sue nodded along and replied, "Yes, she even received an offer from the Royal Ballet in London, but turned it down." Matt was surprised, "Why would she do that? She obviously has the talent." Sue nodded, "Yes she does, but a commute from New York to London everyday is a hassle, even for Hydra." __

Boom boom boom (That) [x2]  
Boom boom boom [x2] 

Matt smiled and said, "Well maybe I can do something about that." __

[Taboo]  
I'm on the supersonic boom  
Y'all hear the space shit zoom  
When when I step inside the room them girls go apeshit, uh  
Y'all stuck on super A-shit  
They're no fast stupid a bit  
I'm on that HD flat  
This beat go boom boom pow  


Sue smiled her comfortable smile and replied, "A place here? In New York?" Matt nodded, "We'd be honored to have her as a part of the company."

_  
[.ap]  
I'm a beast when you turn me on  
Into the future cybertron  
Harder, faster, better, stronger  
Sexy ladies extra longer, cuz  
We got the beat that bounce  
We got the beat that pow  
We got the beat that 808  
That the boom boom in your town_

[Fergie]  
People in the place  
If you wanna get down  
Put your hands in the air  
Will. drop the beat now  


"We'd give her special consideration for her other job with the Fantastic Five and while she might not get every lead, with dancing like that, she would definitely get the spotlight every once in a while." Sue smiled at Director Hitch's offer but then thought of the immediate danger of Reece, "This is an incredible offer for Helena, and I'm sure she'd be thrilled to take it, but would you be willing to extend your offer. We just have something the Fantastic Five has to deal with now." Matt suddenly became tense and swallowed the lump in his throat, "Doom isn't back, is he?" Sue assured Director Hitch, "No, no, he's long gone, but there is another ummm… inconvenience out there that we must face, together. Do you think you could extend your invitation until after that is settled?"

_  
[Will.]  
Yep yep  
I be rockin' them beats (Yep, yep)  
I be rockin' them beats (Yep yep yep, yep)_

"For dancing like that, the offer will stand anytime Miss Greene has the opportunity to take it. And tell her she is free to use these facilities anytime she needs them." Matt smiled and held out his hand for Sue to shake. "Thank you Director Hitch, I'm sure she'll be thrilled." Sue shook Matt's hand and Matt said, "It was nice to see you again Mrs. Richards." Sue smiled and replied, "It was nice to see you too Director Hitch." With that Director Matthew Hitch walked away and Sue gazed on Helena's powerful performance.__

Here we go, here we go  
Satellite radio  
Y'all getting hit with (Boom boom)  
Beats so big I'm steppin on leprechauns  
Shitin' on y'all you with the (Boom boom)  
Shitin' on y'all you with the (Boom boom)  
Shitin' on y'all you with the..  
This beat be bumpin' bumpin'  
This beat go boom boom

Let the beat rock  
Let the beat rock  
Let the beat r...

This beat be bumpin' bumpin'  
This beat go boom boom

All of Helena's anger seemed to dissipate, but her raw power still remained, this much was clear to Sue, who had snuck in and sat to the side.__

[Fergie]  
I like that boom boom pow  
Them chicken jackin' my style  
They try copy my swagger  
I'm on that next shit now  
I'm so 3008  
You so 2000 and late  
I got that boom boom boom  
That future boom boom boom  
Let me get it now

Boom boom boom (Gotta get that) [x4]

Boom boom boom (Yeah) [x2]  
Boom boom boom [x2]

Let the beat rock (Let the beat rock)  
Let the beat rock (Let the beat...)  
Let the beat r... (Let the beat rock, rock, rock, rock)

Sue stood up and clapped, "Well that was different, powerful but different. You doing okay?" Helena turned to see Sue and sat down on the floor as she took off her Pointe shoes and put on her sneakers, "Yeah I'm fine now. I'm sorry I exploded on you guys back there, but it's just so frustrating, you know. We could be helping these people, we should be helping these people, but instead we're hiding because of some nut-job." Sue put her arm around Helena as they walked out of the studio and responded, "I know, I know, but you know how Reed is." Helena nodded as the two ladies left the studio.


	6. Both Sides Now

13

**Chapter 6**

Sue and Helena were in the middle of picking up lunch for everyone at this tiny little sandwich shop, a few blocks from the Baxter. Helena walked over carrying two plastic bags filled with sandwiches, salads and chips. Sue had just hung up the phone and looked to Helena saying "Come on, we have to go." Helena rolled her eyes and took out a bag of chips, "He better have a plan this time." Helena got the bag of chips open, took one and offered some to Sue, which she took while claiming, "You got that right."

Sue and Helena walked into the lab to find everyone gathered around a huge table. On the table was a 3-D holographic image of Manhattan. "What's going on? Where's Reed?" Sue inquired, just then Reed walked out like a man on a mission, "Right here." Sue smiled and quickly kissed her husband, "What's all this about?" Reed smiled and looked to Helena saying "A Plan." Sue turned around to see Helena smiling and said, "Look what the tide washed in." Reed and Ben laughed a little as Helena walked over to Johnny, who immediately hugged her and kissed her forehead. "Hey beautiful," Johnny looked to Helena and she replied, "Hi-ya handsome." The two laughed and Helena looked up at her adoring boyfriend, rolled her eyes in a laugh and stated, "Johnny stop trying to look down my shirt." Johnny laughed and hugged her side, "Hey, old habits die hard."

When everyone stood around the table, Reed began, "OK, now as all of you know, we've been looking for a plan to trap Reece, but we have another issue." Johnny rolled his eyes and exclaimed, "Oh God, please don't tell me there's another lunatic running around out there. Seriously don't we have enough of those?" Helena looked to Sue, who placed her hand on her forehead, looked down and shook her head in embarrassment. Helena elbowed Johnny in his stomach and warned him, "Pay attention!" Then looked to Reed, "I'm sorry Reed, please continue."

Reed smiled, "Thanks Lena. Anyways, Reece knows we're here, that much is certain. So I think it would be best get Alicia and Mrs. Hager to a safe location, somewhere close by and then immediately after follow through with the plan to trap Reece. This way, once we make our move to secure Alicia and Mrs. Hager, the only option he'll have is to meet us and when he does… we'll be ready for him."

Helena smiled, she knew Reed would come through, "That's a great plan! So how are we gonna do this?" Reed continued, "Thanks Lena! OK, so here's how we'll do this," Reed proceeded to use the map on the table as he explained, "Lena and Johnny," the two looked up, "You two will escort, the General, Mrs. Hager and Alicia through the subway system here to WestPoint Military Academy. General Hager has already made the arrangements for heightened security and your arrival. You two will protect them at all costs and will try and keep out of the streets, stay underground as much as possible. With Owen's abilities and this much time, I'm sure he's hired some kind of muscle. Keep them safe." Johnny nodded, "You got it."

Reed continued, "Next, we needed a place to trap Reece where we have an advantage, so…" Reed clicked a button on the remote in his hand, changing the map from Manhattan to Niagara Falls. Everyone looked down, as Sue proclaimed, "Niagara Falls?" Reed walked around pointing out key locations at the Falls while speaking, "It's where we'd be at an advantage, inorganic material at Niagara Falls is pretty limited, so we won't have to worry about Owen's powers all that much. General Hager has already set it up to keep out tourists for the day so that no one will get hurt. Helena you'd be at a major advantage given your abilities and your position will be right here, in front of the Falls. Johnny, you'd be also at an advantage because of the open space up top, which is where you'll be. Celia and I will be on the observation deck right where Owen can see us. Celia you're going to need to get close to Owen so you can stick him with this, it's just a sedative, it won't kill him by any means, but it will put him to sleep for a little bit. Ben and Sue you two will be in the Fantasticar overhead, if Reece even attempts to use his powers Sue I want you to protect Celia, and Ben I want you to swoop down, pick up us up and fly us out of there as fast as you can." Sue, Celia and Ben all nod.

Reed continues, "Does that sit well with everyone?" Everyone nods and Reed finishes, "Great! The plan begins tomorrow, bright and early, so Johnny and Lena, I'll need to see you after this to map out your route to WestPoint." Johnny and Helena both nod as Reed addresses everyone else, "Well we should all get some rest, we have a busy day tomorrow."

Meanwhile, downtown, in a less friendly atmosphere, a man sits in an empty restaurant. This mysterious man, dressed in a power suit, with slicked back red hair, and a lightening-shaped scar on each cheek dismisses the waitress. The waitress, a petite, slender Asian woman bows and cowers in his presence, then quickly retreats into the kitchen. The man occupies his time by spinning a coin; the coin continues to spin long past the time when it should stop. The man slowly waves his index and middle fingers over the coin. The coin expands in size, greatly, to the point where it's taking up the entire table (which seats five).He decreases the size of the coin to it's normal size just as the waitress comes back with a cup of coffee, she hands the coffee to him, he takes a sip and waves her back.

She bows and cowers off again, the man looks up, takes a sip of his coffee, and looks up again as he states, "Did you know that if someone were to scream for 8 years, 7 months, and 6 days they would produce enough sound energy to heat one cup of coffee." The man looked up to gaze upon a group of thugs, the most muscular man stepped forward, "And why should I give a shit about coffee?" The man gives two short laughs, takes one more sip of his coffee, and places it softly back on the table before saying, "Because I want the Fantastic Five to scream so much that I could open up a chain of Starbucks… got it?" The thuggish looking men all swallowed the lump in their throats, except the strongest one, who smiled, "You got it Mr. Reece." Reece just smiles and replies, "Please, call me Molecule Man." With that he dismissed the thuggish looking men except their leader, who he stopped and asked, "By the way, how did we do with this bank?" The man smiled and answered, "Just like the rest of them… not a penny left." Reece takes another sip of coffee and says, "Good… good."

Later on that evening, Johnny stood on the balcony connected to his bedroom, looking out into the city. When Helena walked in she spotted Johnny, smiled a bit, then noticed his silence and turned serious. She walked over, slowly and stood next to him. Helena looked to the man she loved, "Penny for your thoughts." Johnny did not respond and kept his vision on the city. Helena took a deep breath, leaned back on the bars of the terrace then pulled herself forward, "You've got to admit, it is beautiful." Johnny kept his eyes forward as he clearly stated, "It could be." Helena, noting Johnny's serious tone, turned his body to hers, and said, "Hey, you okay?"

Johnny stared into the eyes of the woman he loves, "I'm not… I'm not…" Helena held Johnny's face as she lovingly asked, "You're not what?" Johnny seemed terrified as he looked down, "I'm not strong enough." Helena lifted Johnny's face to hers, looked into his eyes and said, "Listen to me Jonathon Russell Storm. You have more strength in one little flicker than Reece could ever hope to have in his entire body. Besides, you have something Reece could never have." Johnny looked out into the city again as he asked, "What's that?" Helena held Johnny's cheek and gently turned him to face her before clearly stating, "Me." Johnny grabbed Helena's hand and looked sternly into her eyes as he stated, "Exactly." Helena looked completely confused as Johnny continued, "I can't lose you. I'm not… strong enough." Helena took a deep breath and pulled Johnny into a tight embrace, saying, "You never could."

Helena pulled back, looked at the great Johnny Storm and said "Johnny no matter what happens tomorrow, you could never lose me. I hope you understand that." Johnny nods and pulls Helena into a warm embrace before stating, "Come on, let's get some sleep." Johnny pulls on Helena's hand, but she pulls him back saying, "Oh no Johnny Storm, you're not getting away that easily. You still owe me a dance, remember?" Johnny smiles and holds her in his arms while saying, "Well, if you insist." Helena smiles, takes hold of the remote and presses a button, turning on some soft music from a stereo in their room.

The two dance on the balcony, smiling in each others arms.

_Hell No ~ Sondre Lerche featuring Regina Specktor_

_I know I was out of line  
you were way out of your mind  
wrapped up in my reveries  
causing all this misery_

hear me out  
if ever there's a chance in heaven (or in hell)  
to slowly forget the past and the bandage

be careful you fool, there are certain rules  
even for a fellow like you  
but don't be alarmed, no one gets harmed  
I will never go, babe, hell no

maybe I was in the dark  
but why'd you have to steal my heart?  
well, I didn't plan to go berserk  
baby, you were such a jerk

well just hear me out  
I can't believe the things I said (i know!)  
I obviously was removed from my senses

be careful you fool, there are certain rules  
even for a fellow like you  
but don't be alarmed, no one gets harmed  
I will never go, babe, hell no

now hear me out  
if ever you decieve me (if ever, ever?)  
we're through  
you worry too much, I won't make you sorry

be careful you fool, there are certain rules  
even for a fellow like you  
but don't be alarmed, no one gets harmed  
I will never go, babe, hell no

be careful you fool (don't be alarmed)  
there are certain rules (cause I know that)  
I will never go, babe, hell no

Earlier that evening, Celia Hampton entered the Palace Hotel, after much searching she finally found where Owen Reece was staying and was determined to help him, the only way she knew how. Therefore, wearing a trench coat, a wig and sunglasses, Celia walked up to the front desk, holding a letter. Handing the letter to the front desk woman, Celia asked, "Excuse me, I have a letter here for a Mr. Owen Reece, could you see that he gets it?" The front desk woman, named Anna received the letter saying, "Of course, Mr. Reece should be in any moment, would you like to wait?" Celia gasped a little and became flustered, "Ah… no, that's OK, just give him the letter please. I'm just a messenger, but thanks anyway."

This seemed to be sufficient enough, but on her way out of the hotel, Celia then bumped into Owen Reece, and dropped her purse. Owen bent down to help her pick up her belongings, not recognizing her at all. At first, Celia didn't recognize Owen either, he looked so different, so much more put together than he used to. However when Celia looked into his deep brown eyes, she knew instantly who he was, and became flustered.

Celia was about to walk out when Owen stopped her, "Wait! You forgot this." Celia turned around, hoping it didn't have something with her name on it. Owen was holding up a gold necklace with a diamond snowflake pendant. Celia walked over and took the necklace from Owen, bowing her head and smiling as she placed the necklace back in her purse. Owen looked at her and smiled, saying, "You know, that looks exactly like a necklace I gave this girl I knew a year ago. You kind of look like her too, what's your name?" Celia looked around and more specifically at the car waiting for her outside with Grace in the driver's seat.

Celia just smiled at Owen and pointed outside, hoping he would understand. She knew that a physical disguise might be able to fool Owen, but he would know her immediately if she spoke. Thankfully Owen didn't pressure her, "Oh, OK, well I hope we bump into each other again." Celia smiled and waved good-bye, while thinking, _'Oh don't worry, we will.'_

Owen waved good-bye to the familiar-looking stranger and walked to the front desk. Celia raced out the door and into the car, Grace was just about to drive away, but Celia stopped her, "No don't, I want to see him read it." Grace looked at Celia as if she were crazy, "What are you talking about? Are you crazy? We have to go or he'll come after you." Celia looked at Grace and smiled, "Isn't that the point?" Grace just rolled her eyes, "Yes, but you're not supposed to get caught." Celia looked through the windows at Owen, "I won't. I just want to see his reaction."

Owen smiled at Anna, who smiled back, "Hello Anna, how are you today?" Anna smiled, looked down at the letter to Owen, "I'm fine Mr. Reece, thank you." Owen smiled once more, "Good. Any messages for me?" Anna picked up the letter and handed it to Owen, "Someone left this for you Mr. Reece." Owen took the letter and looked at it curiously, on the envelope it simply read, "Owen." He opened the letter and read it, it stated:

_Owen,_

_I miss you. Meet me at Niagara Falls tomorrow, please, I need to see you. _

_Celia_

Owen looked up from the letter with a lovesick yet stern look, while looking around Owen asked Anna, "Who sent this?" Owen walked around the lobby looking at the faces of the people, trying to find Celia. Finally, getting frustrated he walked back over to Anna, "Anna, who sent this?" Anna looked at the door and back to Owen, "You just bumped into her Mr. Reece, she just left." Owen took a breath and quickly remembered the snowflake necklace before whispering "Celia," to himself.

Just then Owen bolted for the door, and racing out the door he looked to the cars, hoping to catch a glimpse of Celia. When he couldn't find her, he ran his hands through his red hair and screamed, "Damn it!" He then remembered the note in his hand, and looking at it briefly, he took his cell phone out and spoke, "Hi, yes I need a flight to Ontario Canada..."

Later on that night, after Johnny fell asleep by her side, Helena couldn't sleep, so she got up and went to the only other place that gave her peace now, the studio.

_Both Sides Now ~ Joni Mitchell_

As the moon shone into the studio, Helena sat down looking over a few photos, some of her and Johnny, some of her and Sue, others are of her, Ben and Reed.

_Bows and flows of angel hair and ice cream castles in the air  
And feathered canyons everywhere, I've looked at clouds that way_

Next Helena turns to the pictures of all of them now. Pictures of the Fantastic Five in the uniforms, others are pictures of her practicing her gifts, while completely powered up.

_But now they only block the sun they rain and snow on everyone  
So many things I would have done, but clouds got in my way_

Until the last picture catches her eye, a newspaper picture from their first rescue on the bridge.

_I've looked at clouds from both sides now  
From up and down and still somehow  
It's cloud's illusions I recall  
I really don't know clouds at all_

As she was looking through all these, she got to a familiar photo, the one of Johnny giving her a piggy back ride, she smiled, then thought of her task tomorrow as she lightly touched the photo.__

Moons and Junes and Ferris wheels the dizzy dancing way you feel  
As every fairy tale comes real, I've looked at love that way

Another photo of her and Johnny catches her eye, a paparazzi photo of the two of them. She looks closer at her expression. She looks uncomfortable, like she doesn't belong there.

_But now it's just another show, you leave 'em laughing when you go  
And if you care don't let them know, don't give yourself away_

I've looked at love from both sides now  
From give and take and still somehow  
It's love's illusions I recall  
I really don't know love at all

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" Helena looked up to see Reed leaning on the door, "Shouldn't you?" she replied. Reed sat down next to her.__

Tears and fears and feeling proud, to say, "I love you" right out loud  
Dreams and schemes and circus crowds, I've looked at life that way  
But now old friends are acting strange they shake their heads, they say  
I've changed  
But something's lost but something's gained in living every day

Though she seems confused, Helena finds a photo that brings her back. It's a photo of the whole gang from Sue and Reed's reception. Everyone is there, the Fantastic Five, along with Alicia, General Hager and Grace. 

_I've looked at life from both sides now  
From win and lose and still somehow  
It's life's illusions I recall  
I really don't know life at all_

Helena smiles and remembers what Sue used to tell her when she was little and nothing seemed to be going right, "Everything happens for a reason."

_I've looked at life from both sides now  
From up and down and still somehow  
It's life's illusions I recall  
I really don't know life at all_

On the ground next to him is a gift he placed down before looking at the photos, he stops on one photo, of himself, Ben, Helena and Sue, before the accident, at the airport for Helena's first trip to Paris, "Wow, this takes me back. Life certainly was a lot simpler back then." Helena looked over and saw the photo, she smiled, "Yeah, It may have been a lot simpler then, but I like to think it's changed for the better."

Reed smiled as he looked to a photo of Johnny and Helena, with Johnny behind Helena, his arms around her. Both are smiling and laughing, but more importantly both have a content look on their faces, as if life couldn't get any better than it is. "Johnny has certainly changed," Reed stated as he picked up the photo.

Helena smiled, fondly remembering when that picture was taken, "He hasn't changed that much, he's still the same center of attention he always was, except now…" Helena explained, but Reed interjected, "Except now, he's pulled you into the ring with him." Helena looked up, defeated, "Sometimes, but you know me, I'd much rather be behind the camera than in front. That's where all the interesting stuff is."

Reed couldn't help but laugh a little at the circumstances. "All I know is that to deserve you, Johnny must be really lucky." Helena quickly smiled and said, "We both are. Johnny's amazing. I mean sure he keeps me on my toes… a lot, but he's never dull."

Helena looks up to Reed and smiles as she says, "And you know how much I hate being bored. Johnny just knows me, he knows my whole sad tale, and I know Sue wouldn't believe it but Johnny did help me through one of the toughest times of my life. Sure he may drive me out of my mind sometimes, but he always comes through in the end." Helena continues, "Because even though Johnny can be a little bit childish and impulsive, he's got the biggest heart I've ever seen."

Reed smiled, he couldn't help it, then looked next to him, picked up the present and handed it to Helena. "What's this?" Helena asked looking at the present confused. "Just something I thought you could use tomorrow. Happy Birthday."

Helena looked a little hurt at the mentioning of her birthday, which Reed realized why, "Oh, I'm sorry. I know how you feel about your birthday, I didn't mean to-" Helena interrupts, "It's okay Reed, I'm fine… see." Helena puts on a fake smile as she opens her present and takes out the gift, "An MP3 player, thanks Reed, but you know I already have one, right?" Reed nodded and replied, "I know, but not one like this. I've been working on it for a while, it's completely and totally waterproof, you could go swimming with this thing and it will still work exactly the same as now. I thought it could be useful tomorrow." Helena looked at it, and was so overcome with joy that she hugged Reed instantly.

"I'm really sorry about before. I know I can be too cautious sometimes, but it's only because I wanted to protect you." Helena nodded her head, she understood where Reed was coming from, "Reed, I love you like a brother, I do, but you have to understand that no matter how much you try to protect me, I'm gonna get hurt. That's just the way it is. We may not be immortal, but that doesn't mean we should run away, we are after all still super-heroes. The Mr. Fantastic I know wouldn't run away from something scary, he would stretch toward it."

Reed reluctantly nodded and replied, "You're right, I know you're right. Hopefully that new player will help you out tomorrow." Helena picked up her new MP3 player, got up, kissed Reed on the cheek and said, "I know it will, thank you Reed." Reed turned around, "Hey Lena," Helena turned around as Reed continued, "Good luck tomorrow." Helena smiled and replied "Thanks Reed, you too."


	7. Falling Slowly

**Chapter 7**

Helena awoke this morning with the sun. Her green eyes fluttering open to the sight of an empty room; save for a note taped to the door. Helena's smile graciously appeared, as she bounded over to the door. She removed the note and began to read, Johnny's voice occupying her mind. "Morning beautiful! I decided to get an early work-out. The curtain goes up at four." Helena smiled as she giggled and continued with Johnny's words. "Love you… kiss you later. Torch." Helena smirked and played with the note in her hand.

She walked through the halls with her camera in hand until she saw Sue in the lab working on her uniform with the sewing machine. Helena walked in closer, took a picture, before noticing that the sleeves on her uniform were gone and replaced by two very thin spaghetti straps. "Hey Sue!" Sue turned around to find Helena standing behind her and responds, "Hey Lena, don't mind me. I'm just making some last minute adjustments." Helena nods as Sue hands her the finished uniform, "Thanks Sue!" Helena holds the uniform up to her body as Sue replies, "Anytime. Just be ready to go by four."

Helena smiled as she draped her uniform over her arm, "Sure thing Sue." Sue added as Helena was about to walk out the door, "And make sure Johnny stays out of trouble." Helena laughs as she replied, "Yeah, that'll happen when he freezes over. You of all people should know… Johnny _is_ trouble. But I'll try. He listens to me… sometimes." Sue laughed as Helena continued, "I was thinking, wouldn't it make more sense for you to come with me and Johnny? I can fly you to the falls with Johnny and you can play defense while Johnny and I play offense." Sue thought about it and nodded her head, "I'll talk to Reed." Helena smiled, "Just a thought. I'll see you at four then Susie." Helena swung her hips as she walked to the door and waved goodbye to Sue.

After changing into her newly stitched uniform, Helena wandered down the hall to visit Johnny in the gym. Helena then heard the sounds of Reed and Ben's voices in the lab across from the gym. She stepped in, and took a picture before walking up to the boys. "Hey Einstein… Benji. What's new?" Ben turned around and immediately gave her a big bear hug. "Okay Ben, love you too, but you're pushing my camera into my stomach." Ben released, "Oh sorry Lena, did I hurt you?" Helena then pulled her camera out of her water form stomach, "No it's fine, it's just that this camera isn't waterproof." Reed took his turn hugging Helena, but quickly returned to his point of interest, what appeared to be a tranquilizer gun and cartridge.

Helena noticed this and walked forward holding up the gun and commenting, "So this little thing is what's going to take out the Molecule Man?" Reed shook his head, took the gun from Helena's hand and replaced it with the cartridge replying, "No this is. It's a weaponized version of the formula we came up with to subdue Owen. And I would appreciate it if you didn't call him the Molecule Man." Helena looked at the tiny cartridge and laughed, "I just can't believe that this is it. And what are you talking about don't call him the Molecule Man. Isn't that what his card said?" Reed nodded his head, "Yes but…" Helena cut off Reed by saying "So isn't that what he wants to be called? What's the difference?" Ben stepped in, "Lena, you know how the rest of the world calls me the Thing, but you still call me Benji?" Helena lightly touches Ben's arm and nods her head, "Of course." Ben looks into her eyes, "Why? Why don't you or the rest of the Five call me the Thing?" Helena's eyes soften, "Because no matter what you look like or what you can do, you'll always be Ben to us." Ben smiled, "Exactly. No matter what this guy's done or what he's capable of, we have to remember that he's still just a person, and remind him that he can just be Owen and that's okay." Helena understood what he was getting at and nodded in reply. "If you fellas need me, I'll be in the studio getting one last practice in." Reed smiled and called out, "Don't forget, Curtain…" Helena cut him off as she walked out waving back, "Goes up at four. Don't worry, I got it."

Walking into the hallway Helena bumped into General Hager. "Oh I'm sorry General. If you're looking for Reed and Ben, they're in there." The General stood up straight, "Thank you Miss Greene." Helena laughed a little saying, "General how many times do I have to ask you to call me Lena?" The General smiled and replied, "At least once more Miss Greene. I hope you're ready for your mission tonight." Helena stood up straight and saluted as she shouted, "Hydra is mission ready Sir!" The General laughed and replied while saluting, "Good. As you were Hydra." Helena laughed and waved goodbye to the General, "See you at four General!" The General smiled as he shook his head and walked into the lab.

Helena entered the studio to find a bowl of water lilies directly in the middle. She smiled and walked up to it, there beside it was a note. Helena began to read, "Just had these lying around. Hope there's enough water in the bowl for them. But just in case, why don't you give them a drink. Love, Johnny." Helena smirked and after placing the bowl of flowers up in front of the mirrors, clicked on the stereo and shut the protective door to it. The music began and she thought of her mission today… protection.

_Falling Slowly ~ Glen Hasgard & Marketa Irglova_

_I don't know you  
But I want you  
All the more for that_

The entire studio filled with falling rain as Helena transformed into pure water form. Just then, Grace and Alicia entered the studio while putting on the ponchos hanging outside the door.

_Words fall through me  
And always fool me  
And I can't react_

They walked inside and quietly sat down in the chairs to the side. The two women sat there as Helena floated in front of them controlling the rain around her.

_And games that never amount  
To more than they're meant  
Will play themselves out_

Johnny walked up to the door of the studio, still drying his hair from the shower he took. He smiled as he watched the performance from behind glass walls and doors.__

Take this sinking boat and point it home  
We've still got time

After seeing Grace with her head on Alicia's shoulder he decided to go in.

_Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice  
You'll make it now_

Walking in, Johnny waved to Alicia and Grace before sitting next to them. Letting the rain fall on him he sat back and watched his girl with all her power and strength control the water around her.

_Falling slowly, eyes that know me  
And I can't go back_

He was immediately struck by the lyrics of the song she had chosen, and thought again of his Italian purchase.

_Moods that take me and erase me  
And I'm painted black_

Ben and General Hager entered the studio looking for Alicia and Grace. Johnny looked up and seeing the two men enter, moved over a spot to let them sit.

_You have suffered enough  
And warred with yourself  
It's time that you won_

The two women each leaned on their man's shoulder as they continued to watch Helena float through the air. __

Take this sinking boat and point it home  
We've still got time

Finally, Sue and Reed joined the others, while sharing an umbrella. Reed and Sue held onto each other tight in order to fit under the umbrella.

_Raise your hopeful voice you had a choice  
You've made it now_

They watched Helena spin and jump through the air as the rain followed her every movement. Both Sue and Reed were transported back to when they were first discovering their powers, watching Helena dance in the Von Doom gym.

_Falling slowly sing your melody  
I'll sing along_

Helena finished her dance, but stayed in her water form. Grace, having only seen this once and from a slight distance was intrigued. She stood up and walked over to Helena. Grace held her hand out wanting to touch the water that encompassed Helena's body, but hesitated. Helena noticed this and smiled as she reached out and touched Grace's hand. The feeling stunned Grace and she immediately watched as her hand became immersed in flowing water. The only way she could describe it is if she were able to grab onto a jet stream. Letting go of Helena's water skin she touched it again lightly and a ripple began. Helena giggled and spoke, "That tickles." Grace laughed as Helena continued, "If you'll excuse me Mrs. Hager." Grace backed up a little and Helena then did a triple spin and transformed back into her normal self.

Sue and Reed were in their room getting ready for the mission. Reed was clearly getting his uniform on as Sue put her everyday clothes on over her uniform. Reed saw this and got confused, "Sue, what's going on? Why are you wearing your cover clothes?" Sue took a deep breath, "Because I'm going with Johnny and Helena to West Point." Reed was baffled, "What? Why?" Sue stood up from the bed and started putting her hair up, "Because while they are very strong and highly resourceful, especially together, you know as well as I do that they need a defensive player with them. What if the fight goes public? I can help them." Reed took a breath and countered, "What about flight? Lena and Johnny can both get themselves back to us on their own." Sue walked over to Reed and dusted his shoulders with her hands while telling him, "Lena could help me out with that. Besides you know both she and Johnny work better together when they're both on offense." Reed took a breath, she was right, "If anything goes wrong…" Sue laughed, "Then we'll know what to do, it's instinct to us now. You know that." Reed looked at his wife and smiled as he said, "Okay, we'll meet you in upstate. I don't want any of us going to the Falls alone." Sue smiled, "You've got it… Mr. Fantastic."

A little later on, Ben and Alicia were in their room while Ben was getting ready to go. Alicia sat on the bed sipping her tea and watching as Ben buckled his belt. Alicia looked up at her man, "How do I know that you'll be safe?" Ben took a deep breath and closed his eyes, "Ali, baby, we've already talked about this." Ben walked over to the bed and sat down next to Alicia. He took hold of her hand and grabbed the cup of tea she was cradling. Placing the tea on the nightstand he turned his attention back to Alicia, and lifting her chin he looked into her eyes; "Baby, what's wrong?" Alicia took a breath and replied, "How do I know that you'll be safe? This guy is really dangerous and…" Alicia started to shake and cry. So Ben leaned in and held her close, trying his best to comfort her without hurting her.

Ben whispered, "Hey, listen to me, I'll be fine. There's no need to worry, besides your man is rock solid." He stood up and pounded his chest, while crying out like Tarzan. Alicia laughed and Ben sat back down next to her, "See, there's no way some stupid little punk with ink in the shape of lightning bolt on his face is gonna break me." Alicia smiled but then turned serious and replied, "I know, but there are so many things that could go wrong and I can't… lose you." Ben felt touched by sentiment, "Ali sweetie, you could never lose me. Look, when this is all over I think it's time we finished that talk we started a while back." Alicia lit up, "Really?" Ben nodded, "Yeah." Just then Reed appeared in their doorway, "Sorry Ali… Ben, we need you both in the lab for a last minute meeting." Ben smiled and waved saying, "Okay Reed, be right there." Ben turned to Alicia and kissed her softly, "Come on Sweetie." Ben and Alicia got up, Alicia stopped, "Go ahead hun, I'll be right there." Ben smiled as he got to the door, "Okay, see you there." After Ben walked out the door, Alicia walked over to their desk, opened a door and pulled out a folder; the folder reading:_Adoption Papers_.

The Fantastic Five, plus Alicia, General Hager, Mrs. Hager and Celia met up in the lab. All of which were ready for their mission. Reed began, "Thanks guys for meeting up like this. There has been a slight change to the plans. As an added measure of security Sue will be accompanying Johnny and Helena to West Point. Lena will be helping her fly, and we will all meet here in upstate New York." Everyone nodded in agreement as they made their way to the door. Sue, Johnny, Helena, Alicia, General and Mrs. Hager all walked out the door and onto the streets of New York City.

Just as those six made their way onto the streets, Owen Reece made his way onto a private jet. On his cell phone Owen demanded that each and every one of his associates would be out on the New York streets looking for the Fantastic Five and General Hager. He screamed on the phone, "If that bastard thinks he can cut me out of a job and double cross me, then I want to show him what true power really is! Make them hurt! Make them scream! But whatever you do, do not and I repeat, do not kill Reed Richards. I want the pleasure of showing that pathetic excuse of a scientist exactly what I'm capable of myself!"

Owen hung up the phone as the flight attendant cowered near him. The tray with the coffee that she held shook in her hands as her nerves got the better of her. Owen motioned the young girl forward. She slowly made her way over to him, trying desperately not to spill. Owen smirked, "It's okay sweetheart," the girl served Owen the coffee and tried to back up, but Owen stopped her. "Did you know that if someone were to scream for 8 years, 7 months and six days, they would produce enough sound energy to heat a cup of coffee?" The girl swallowed the lump in her throat as she shook her head.

Owen sipped his coffee, "This coffee isn't hot enough." Owen reached out and pulled the girl closer to him by the necklace she wore. The girl screamed and held her throat as the locket around her neck choked her. Owen smirked, "Oh I'm sorry darling. Does that hurt?" Owen sipped his coffee as the girl continued to choke and scream, "Well, look on the bright side, now my coffee's the perfect temperature. Go," the girl was released and coughed out trying to breath. "Go and tell the pilot that I'm ready." The girl ran toward the cockpit and picked up the telephone beside the door.

Owen took another sip of his coffee as he looked down at the letter in his hand, Celia's letter. He put the cup of coffee down and took a closer look at the letter, carefully tracing Celia's name with his finger. "I'm coming baby, don't worry." Owen reached into his pocket and pulled out a black velvet jewelry box. Opening it he revealed a gorgeous, giant engagement ring, "I'll make you mine, take care of you… keep you safe."


	8. Outta Your Mind

**Chapter 8**

The six made their way through the streets of New York. Johnny and the General were in front, Helena and Alicia in the middle, and Sue and Grace in the back. All six were dressed in street clothes, with Sue, Johnny and Helena wearing sunglasses. Making their way through the crowded streets, Helena wore the ear buds to her special mp3 player around her neck. Johnny kept snapping his finger, flicking a flame on and off. Sue constantly looked around like a groundhog trying to find its shadow.

Little did they know that they were being followed, by men wearing black and white suits. One of them rose up his hand and spoke into his wrist, "They're heading toward the subway, about 2 blocks past the stock exchange." Over an earpiece another man could be heard, "You remember Mr. Reece's instructions, take them out, but nothing too visible. Follow them! We'll take care of this problem… underground." The group of men followed the six down into the subway station.

Meanwhile, at the Baxter Reed, Ben and Celia sat in the living room. Reed got up as soon as he heard the walkie talkie, "Stretch, come in Stretch!" It was Johnny's voice, Reed picked up the walkie talkie and spoke, "What's your 20 Torch?" Ben noticed that Celia's legs were bouncing up and down rapidly, he gently put his arm around her, saying, "Don't worry, this will all be over soon." Celia smiled and nodded, silently thanking Ben for the gesture. Reed then heard Johnny say, "We just got into the subway station, and we're waiting for the train. I have a bad feeling… like we're being followed."

Johnny looked around him, but all he could see were civilians, most of which were in business type clothes. The six huddled together as the General spoke up, "We should make our way as close to the rear of the subway car as possible." The rest of the six nodded, as the General continued, "Just keep close together." The train arrived and Johnny watched as everyone piled on, the six of them keeping to the back as per the General's instructions. The General, Alicia and Grace sat down with Sue standing up in front of them for protection.

Johnny and Helena stood in front of Sue, in the middle of the car. Looking in front of them they spotted the men all dressed the same, in black and white suits. Johnny turned to Helena and whispered in her ear, "You see those Matrix-looking guys?" Helena nodded after glancing up at them. Johnny continued, "I think those are our guys, they've been following us for two blocks." Helena looked up at Johnny and quietly asked, "Game time?" Johnny nodded.

Sue, the General and Grace saw the men in suits walking toward them. Sue raised both hands and grabbed the metal poles that boxed in the three. The General took both Alicia's and Grace's hands, ready for action. Helena raised her hand to her ear and spoke, "Alright Shield, looks like we've got company, on my signal put up the field, just like from the bridge. Torch and I will take care of the rest." Sue touch her ear, "Got it!" Sue held onto the poles and got ready. Helena turned to Johnny while putting one ear bud in one ear, "You ready Torch?" Johnny nodded as Helena continued, "Alright, you fly right, I'll go low left." Johnny nodded, and just as Helena put the other bud in her ear, Sue immediately put up the force field. Sue made sure to protect everyone on the train except the men in black and white, and Helena and Johnny.

_Another One Bites the Dust ~ Queen_

The music started in Helena's ears as she made her way to the left and Johnny made his way to the right. The men laughed and pulled the guns out of their pockets. Johnny's hand lit on fire and Helena formed a ball of water in her hand, each nodding at each other and making their way towards the men with guns.

_Steve walks warily down the street with the brim pulled way down low  
Ain't no sound but the sound of his feet, machine gun's ready to go  
Are you ready? Hey, are you ready for this?  
Are you hanging on the edge of your seat?  
Out of the doorway the bullets rip to the sound of the beat._

The men fired their guns at Johnny and Helena a few of them bouncing off of Sue's force field. Johnny and Helena both avoided the bullets and diffused them, Johnny using fire balls and Helena using powerful streams of water. The rest of the people on the train all looked frightened as they trembled behind Sue's force field. Helena went low, tripping the men and sending them flying into the back of the train, knocking them out. Johnny used his upper body strength, punching the men in the face and setting them on fire occasionally. Helena noticed this and would send those men flying with a powerful stream of water as well.

_Yeah  
Another one bites the dust  
Another one bites the dust _

Helena and Johnny nodded to each other again and began to attack the men, taking them on one by one. Johnny punching the men as each one ran out of ammo, then hurdling a fire-ball at them. Helena waited for each man to run out of ammo, before lifting their bodies so that they were parallel with the train's ceiling, then creating a massive ball of water that hit each goon like a ton of bricks.

_And another one gone  
And another one gone  
Another one bites the dust  
Hey, I'm gonna get you too  
Another one bites the dust _

Johnny and Helena looked to each other, and nodded as Johnny lifted Helena up and threw her in the middle of the circle of goons. Helena smiled, jumped up and spun fast, using the water from her body and shaping them like a million sharp needles. They water flew at the men and knocked them to the ground. 

How do you think I'm gonna get along without you when you're gone?  
You took me for everything that I had and kicked me out on my own  
Are you happy? Are you satisfied?  
How long can you stand the heat?

Helena then flipped back to Johnny, who released a massive fire ball and took out the men. Helena and Johnny high fived each other, and Sue released the field. Only then did they see about twenty more men from other subway cars making their way towards them. Sue gasped and put up the force field once more. Helena growled, "These guys are really pissing me off!" Johnny and Helena then turned into their fire and water forms as the men entered the subway car, shooting their guns.

_Out of the doorway the bullets rip to the sound of the beat (Look out)  
Another one bites the dust  
Another one bites the dust  
And another one gone  
And another one gone  
Another one bites the dust  
Hey, I'm gonna get you too  
Another one bites the dust_

Helena mostly used her legs to fight the men, kicking them and using her water as both a distraction and a weapon, drowning the men by kicking them in the mouth. Johnny fought mostly with his hands, punching the goons and setting them on fire with massive streams and balls of fire.

HEY  
Oh, take it  
Bite the dust  
Bite the dust yeah

Johnny and Helena had taken them all out except for one; a very, very large man holding a machine gun. Sue screamed out, "I don't know how much longer I can hold it!" She struggled as her nose bled to the floor. Helena gasped as the man aimed the machine gun, she shouted, "Johnny TORNADO!" Johnny nodded and began spinning as the bullets hit him and fizzled upon impact. 

Hey  
Another one bites the dust  
Another one bites the dust, oh  
Another one bites the dust, hey, hey  
Another one bites the dust, heeeeey  
Oh, shoot out

Helena ducked down and slide down to the ground. Sliding toward the man she tripped him, and the man fell to the floor his machine gun still going off.

There are plenty of ways you can hurt a man and bring him to the ground

Helena reached out and grabbed the machine gun, emptying out the bullets and throwing the gun past Johnny and in front of Sue.

_You can beat him, you can cheat him  
You can treat him bad and leave him when he's down  
But I'm ready, yes I'm ready for you  
I'm standing on my own two feet_

The man stood up to note Johnny on one side, Helena on the other. He tried attacking Helena first, but when she did a roundhouse kick that hit him like a tsunami, he turned his attention to Johnny, who punched him with his hand on fire, setting the man's face on fire.

_Out of the doorway the bullets rip, repeating the sound of the beat. Oh yeeeah_

Helena didn't hesitate to trip him again, knocking him to the ground. Johnny held the man down as Helena shot a very, very powerful continuous stream of water in his face, aiming for his mouth.

_Another one bites the dust  
Another one bites the dust  
And another one gone  
And another one gone  
Another one bites the dust _

"I should drown you right here… right now!" The train began slowing down and that's when they heard Sue scream out, "Guys! This is our stop! Let's wrap it up!"

_Hey, I'm gonna get you too  
Another one bites the dust  
Shoot it_

Just then the bell rang, and the doors opened. Sue let go of the force field and grabbed the gun. The police arrived and held the door as all of the passengers got out, each one thanking the three and taking turns to step on the large man. In effect there were so many people that the man was trampled and out cold.

A few police officers ran into the train and lifted up the man. He had burn marks all over his face and the six got out of the train and watched as the man was carried away in handcuffs.

_Hey  
Alright_

Helena smiled as she took out her ear buds and Johnny put his arm around her saying, "Nice work babe!" Helena chuckled and replied, "You weren't so bad yourself." The General walked over to the two and said, "I hate to break up the love fest, but we still have to get to West Point." Johnny nodded, "Right, let's go." Before they could leave a policeman stopped them, "I just wanted to say, that was incredible, thank you." Sue smiled, "It was our pleasure." Helena looked at her, "It was?" The policeman laughed and asked, "Is there anything we can do for you?" The General stepped forward, "Yes young man, you can help us get to West Point." The policeman got wide-eyed and his body stiffened, "General Hager."

The six ran through the streets of New York, with armed police officers surrounding them. Johnny touched his ear and screamed, "Stretch! Stretch! Come in Stretch!" Reed's voice replied, "I'm here Torch, what's going on? Where are you?" Johnny replied, "We're about two blocks from our target. We ran into some of Owens goons in a subway car." It took a second for Reed to respond, "Is anyone hurt?" Johnny quickly replied, "No, no one was hurt, but we're moving fast. The police met us when we got off the subway and they're helping us get to our target. We'll let you know when we get there."

Johnny touched his ear again, and stopped everyone when they got close to West Point. There in front of them were about twenty armed men, all in black and white suits, just like from the subway. Helena gasped and turned to Sue, "Sue get everyone into West Point. Johnny and I will handle these assholes." Johnny looked at Helena, "We will?" Helena scoffed, "Oh toughen up you big baby!" Sue chuckled, "Good luck." The police officers crowded around Sue and the others. Sue then created a bubble force field around them as they moved toward West Point and through the gate. Once the gate closed the twenty armed men all aimed at Johnny and Helena, with little red lights covering their bodies. Johnny twisted his neck and cracked his knuckles while Helena reached down to touch her toes and stretch her legs. Then Helena put her ear buds in and as soon as Johnny and Helena fist bumped each other they each powered up, Johnny screaming "Flame On!"

_Outta Your Mind ~ Lil' Jon featuring LMFAO_

Just as the two powered up shots were fired and they either went right through Helena's water form, or hit Johnny's fire and melted the metal. Johnny flew in first taking on a full on offensive, while Helena held back and let the fight come to her. "Alright boys, let's see what you've got." Helena spun down to the ground lifting out her hands towards two fire hydrants. Just then, water burst out of both hydrants and formed two very large walls of water behind her. Helena stood up, her hands still stretched out at her sides. The men surrounded her and Johnny looked up from his fight with a smirk on his face at Helena's power. "That's my girl!" Johnny muttered before getting punched and fighting back.

Helena smirked at a few of the men who seemed to cower underneath the giant wall of water she had created. She noticed a couple of them getting ready to charge her, chuckling a little she muttered to herself, "These guys never learn." Those couple of guys charged her and they were met with one of the very large walls of water; which Helena commanded by bringing her hand from her side to in front of her. After that, Helena positioned the other wall of water behind her with one hand behind her. Helena's other hand motioned for the other men to attack her. After laughing a little, the other men ran to attack her and Helena smirked again, murmuring, "Bad move." The wave that was then behind her flew over her and those men were hit with the force of a tsunami. Of the few that actually survived that, Helena attacked them one by one.

_Church ~ T-Pain_

The next song started up and Johnny displayed just how quick his fighting style really became. Each man that attacked him was sent flying further than the one before him. Each hit set each man on fire. Then they all charged Johnny at the same time, he smirked and flew just above them allowing the bullets that were flying at him to hit the other men. Johnny chuckled above them muttering, "They get dumber every year." He flew down and continued to fight each guy one by one.

Just then, Johnny noticed a few men being thrown past him, but not coming from Helena's direction. He looked and smiled at his sister, Sue. She had secured the General, Grace and Alicia in West Point. She smiled back at Johnny and screamed, "You didn't think I'd let you have all the fun, did you?" Johnny laughed as Sue projected her psionic energy toward the men attacking her, sending them flying. On a few of the men attacking Sue, she formed a bubble field inside their bodies and expanded it until they exploded.

The fight continued a little longer as more men charged and Helena screamed, "Where the hell are they all coming from?" Sue noticed more coming and touched her ear, talking to both Helena and Johnny, "I think it's time to get out of here!" Johnny whined, "Oh come on, this is fun! Just a couple more, please!" Helena flew in the air, and watched as an entire army of men were about to charge them from all directions. Gasping, she lifted both Sue and Johnny in the air. Johnny complained, "Come on Lena I had those guys!" Helena sighed and turned Johnny around to see what she saw, as she bit back, "Really? What about them?" Johnny swallowed the lump in his throat, "You're right Sue. I think it's time to go. Flame On!" Johnny powered up and touched his earpiece "Stretch we're on our way." as the three took off toward upstate New York.


	9. Somewhere Only We Know

__

__

__

Chapter 9

"Okay Torch, we'll meet you there." Reed touched a button on his computer and turned away from the microphone. Ben and Celia were standing over by the holographic map as Reed walked over, "It's time." Ben nodded and Celia carefully picked up the formula. The three of them walked up to the roof and got into the Fantasti-car. Ben looked behind him as Celia looked down at the weaponized formula, doubt crossing her mind for a fleeting, Ben repeated, "Celia… Celia… Celia…" Celia looked up from her daze at her rocky new friend, "Huh?" Ben turns serious, "You okay?" Celia looked a little scared, "Ah, yeah… I'm fine." Ben looked to Reed, who looked at Celia, "Celia, if you're not feeling comfortable with this," Celia interrupted Reed, "No, I'm sure that ready to do this." Ben incredulously looked at Celia, asking, "Then what are you afraid of, Reece's power? You have nothing to worry about. All five of us will be there." Celia looked down at the tranquilizer again, "What do I say to him when he wakes up?" Reed looked to Ben, then Celia saying, "Just be honest with him. Of all the lessons I've learned, and I've learned quite a few, the most important is that nothing is achieved without total honesty." Celia smiled knowing he was right, "Where did you learn that… MIT?" Reed laughed a little and shook his head, "Actually… my wife."

Reed, Ben and Celia met up easily with Sue, Johnny and Helena in upstate New York. When meeting up, Sue jumped into the Fantasti-car, while Helena and Johnny flew alongside it. Sue explained exactly what happened in the subway and at West Point. Reed however couldn't understand one thing, "Where are all of these men coming from?" Ben while piloting the craft attempted an answer, "Obviously Owen." Sue thought about it, but then rebutted, "But these men are highly trained professionals, and up until a few months ago, Owen was a complete unknown… a nobody." Helena cut in, "Sue's right, those kinds of professionals would never put their loyalty in with an unknown player. Owen is simply too unstable, he's too much of a risk." Johnny thought about it as well, "But everyone has their price, and with those men, loyalty could be bought." Helena cut in again, "Yeah, but it would have to be enough to cover his lack of credibility. Where would Owen get that kind of money?"Ben scoffed and said, "Uh, maybe he stole it, remember the bank robberies?" Reed pointed ahead, "Look, we're almost there. Once we capture Owen and bring him back then we'll get our answers. Let's focus on that first."

Meanwhile, General Hager and a few soldiers had managed to capture a couple of the shooters at West Point. One of the shooters was handcuffed inside what appeared to be an interrogation room. Sitting across from him was General Hager himself, "So, why don't you start from the beginning." The man smiled and spoke in an Eastern European accent, "You think I'm stupid. I'm not telling you anything." General Hager laughed, "Well, believe it or not, you just told me quite a bit. Your name is Andras Sandor, and judging by your accent I suspect that you're from Hungary?" The man's eyes widened, "How do you know my name?" General Hager stood up reading from a folder, "Oh I know a lot of things. I know you were married before to a woman named Eva Gyula and that you have two daughters named Jola and Nikolett."

The man grew agitated and squirmed in his seat, the General continued, "See we know a lot of things, what we don't know is why you're in the US starting trouble. Now we can do this the easy way or we can do this the hard way." The man chuckled and spoke, "Kapd te hülye zsaru!" _(Which in Hungarian translates to 'Kiss my ass cop.")_ The General laughed, "I'm not a cop... I'm a General. I think I'll give that ex-wife of yours a call, maybe she'll be more polite. See you soon Andras." With that General Hager walked out the door.

After getting to the Falls, the five and Celia quickly got into their positions. Johnny flew up to above the Falls; Helena transformed to her water form and floated in front of the Falls, putting her earbuds in; Reed and Celia stood by the railing; while Sue and Ben stayed in the Fantasti-car hovering below the railing by Reed and Celia.

_Carry Me On ~ Michael Rossback_

_Isn't strange that you can be someone today_  
_tomorrow can take that away from you_  
_Isn't strange that you can care for someone so_  
_you hold on tight just to let go oh no_  
_you let go_

After making sure that everyone was in position Celia took out her cell and called Owen, remembering his number. She painted on a smile a left Owen a message, "Owen, I just got to the Falls. I Can't wait to see you!"

_Chorus_  
_Just let me be_  
_to walk alone on empty streets_  
_All of the things that you might say_  
_Carry me on_

Owen sat in his hotel room in Ontario listening to the message with a smile. He hung up the phone and dialed a number, speaking into it, "She's there." Owen then hung up the phone again and grabbing his jacket he walked out the door.

_And change its all that we are looking for_  
_we have it all but still we want more oh no_

Owen walked outside toward a helicopter with two bodyguards by his side, away in the helicopter Owen looked out the window, fantasizing about seeing Celia again. The pilot informed Owen that they would be near the Falls very soon.

_I worry about the blame for all the years that I lived for me_  
_I found out that nothing could please me_  
_til I give it away_

Meanwhile, Celia shivered from anticipation of seeing Owen again. Reed noticed this asking, "Celia, are you okay?" Celia smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine." She lied as she felt the weight of the tranquilizer gun in the waist of her pants. Reed held her hand and squeezed it, "You'll be okay, we're all here and nothing is gonna happen to you, alright?" Celia quickly nodded as Reed continued, "No need to worry."

_Chorus_

Just as Reed said this Johnny spotted a helicopter in the near distance, he touched his earpiece saying, "He's here." Helena did as planned and hid inside the Falls, Johnny tried to hide, but the Human Torch isn't really the best camoflague. Owen got out of his helicopter, he had expected to see at least one member of the Fantastic Five so quite frankly seeing Johnny put him at ease. "Hello Mr. Storm." Johnny, who was still on fire, nodded as Owen made his way to the tourist spot with his two body guards. Johnny scoffed, and spoke to Reed, "Hey Stretch, Owen's on his way, with a couple of walls." Reed took a breath then hopped down to the Fantasti-car.

_I could change_  
_just show me where to put my faith_

Owen's breath caught in his body when he saw Celia. She smiled and ran to him, jumping into his arms. Owen genuinely smiled but held her to make sure she hadn't been hurt. Celia looked confused, "Owen, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Owen led Celia to a bench saying, "Shouldn't I be asking you that."

_I'm a fake but aren't we all?_  
_Yeah aren't we all?_

They sat down as Celia replied, "What?" Owen held her hands, "Where is he?" Celia began to shake, "Where is who?" Owen looked around, "Where is Reed… Mr. Fantastic? He didn't hurt you did he?" Celia took a breath, "No, he didn't hurt me. This is ridiculous Owen… I thought you were dead. Then I heard about your powers and what you did to General Hager. The man I loved would never do that."

_Just let me be_

Owen took a deep breath, "The man you loved?"

_(Music)_

Celia smiled and said, "Prove to me that you're still that man." Owen caressed her cheek softly and asked, "How?" Celia took out the tranquilizer gun, hiding it from Owen, "By showing restraint… Dr. Richards!"

_Chorus_

Just then Reed appeared and walked over. Owen stood up and moved himself in front of Celia, trying to protect her. Johnny flew down to stand by Reed, while Sue and Ben flew the Fantasti-car up to back up Reed and Johnny.

Reed started to speak, "Owen, please don't do anything you'll regret." Owen began to get really nervous, like the walls were closing in, "I should have known, don't come any closer!" Reed stopped, putting his hands up, "Okay, okay, we're not here to hurt you. We just want to help." Owen raises his hand toward the tourist binoculars set in cement. The large metal binoculars break away from the cement as Owen screams, "I have all the help I need!"

Meanwhile, another helicopter lands, but because of the tense situation no one seems to notice. A tall man in a long coat with a lot of armed men in black and white suits hops out of the helicopter. The tall man looks to the commotion muttering, "Coward." He also counts the members of the Fantastic Five and notes who is missing. Looking down at the Falls, the tall man now knows exactly where the missing person is. With a few of his men following him they make their way to the narrow path directly behind the Falls. The tall man notes the green eyes shining through the waterfall and coldly mutters, "Hello Water Girl!"

Meanwhile, Owen holds the binoculars in the air taunting Reed with it, "What are you so afraid of Mr. Fantastic? Are you afraid that I've outsmarted you… again! Ha!" Owen tries to throw it at Reed but Sue shields it and throws it away. Celia takes out the tranquilizer gun and mutters, "Please forgive me Owen." Owen turns around just in time to see Celia shoot him. He falls to the floor, but Reed catches him and puts him into the Fantasti-car. Reed jumped into the craft screaming, "Johnny! Get her out of here!" Johnny runs over, grabs Celia, and flies away with her in his arms. The Fantasti-car takes off after Johnny, flying fast away from the Falls.

Just as Helena heard the Fantasti-car fly away, she was about to get ready to do the same when she feels a small tingling feeling, like she'd been shocked. Then she turns and sees a tall man with the black and white suited men behind him. Before she can scream she is shocked with so much electricity that she passes out. The tall man captures Helena and the men behind him carry her to the helicopter and take off.

_Somewhere Only We Know ~ Keane_

_I walked across an empty land  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand__  
I felt the earth beneath my feet  
Sat by the river and it made me complete_

_As Johnny is flying he looks behind him and far in front of him, something doesn't seem right. Celia notices this and asks, "Is there something wrong Johnny?" Johnny's eyes widen and he stops mid-air, "Lena!" The Fantasti-car catches up to Johnny and stops where he is. _

__

Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on

Johnny doesn't hesitate a second to place Celia in the Fantasti-car and fly away before anyone can question him.

So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

Once Celia was placed in the Fantasti-car, Sue, Reed and Ben all look behind them at Johnny flying away. Sue cries out, "Johnny where are you going?" Reed turns to Celia as Ben flies the craft forward, "Celia, did Johnny say where he was going?" Celia shook her head and replied, "No, all he said was Lena and took off."

I came across a fallen tree  
I felt the branches of it looking at me  
Is this the place we used to love?  
Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?

Sue gasps, "Oh my God! Helena! We left her back there!" Reed looks to Owen, who has started to groggily move around, "Don't worry honey, Johnny just went back for her. I'm sure she's fine, but we won't be if we don't get to the Baxter and fast." Sue nods to herself, but looks back to where Johnny had taken off.

_____Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

Then he becomes enraged and takes off faster than a fighter jet to confront the only man he's knows to be responsible for this, Owen Reece.

__

And if you have a minute, why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go? So why don't we go?

Oh, this could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go somewhere only we know?

Johnny looks behind him at Niagra Falls as he says to himself, "Don't worry Lena. I'll find you; even if I have to beat it out of that son of a bitch!"

__

Somewhere only we know  
Somewhere only we know


	10. Just For You

**Chapter 10**

Reed, Sue, Ben and Celia got back to the Baxter Building with Ben carrying a disoriented Owen. Ben set him on the couch as Celia knelt next to him, grasping onto his hands. Ben and Sue stayed with her for protection as Reed went into the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. While in the kitchen Reed noticed a blinking light on the answering machine, indicating a message. Reed set up the coffee and pressed the button playing the message. General Hager's voice began, "Richards, its General Hager. We were able to apprehend a few of the men who attacked us at West Point. Please video conference me immediately, it's urgent." Reed looked very confused by the message, but put together the coffee for everyone and walked into the living room.

Reed handed out the coffee, noticing that Owen was still pretty out of it. He turned to Ben, "Ben will you come with me. The General needs to speak with us." Ben nodded and got up. Reed then looked to Sue and Celia, "Are you two gonna be okay?" Sue nodded saying, "Yeah, we'll be fine." With that Ben and Reed walked toward the lab.

Just then Johnny burst through the door screaming, "Where is he? Where is that son of a bitch?" Sue stood up and held Johnny back as Celia looked frightened. Sue looked around, very confused, "Johnny… Johnny… calm down. What's going on? Where's Lena?" Johnny pointed to Owen, "Why don't you ask this asshole. His goons took her!" Sue looked at Johnny with wide eyes, "What?" Johnny took a breath, "I went back to get her and she was gone." Owen started to faintly open his eyes as Celia noticed a tug on her hand. Owen gasped out, "Where am I?" Johnny stormed toward Owen screaming, "Where is she? Where did you have them take her?" Owen sat up confused, "Where is who? What's going on?" Celia grabbed Owen's hand saying, "Owen, you're in the Baxter building, and Johnny here is asking about Helena." Owen looked at Johnny, "I honestly don't know what you're talking about." Johnny became seriously angry, "You better tell me where your Matrix-looking goons took her or you'll become BBQ Owen!" Then as emphasis Johnny lit his hand on fire and put it close Owen. Owen became terrified, "What Matrix-looking goons?" Johnny became enraged and Sue jumped in, "Johnny sit down." Johnny tried to protest, "But Sue…" Sue then turned to him and growled, "Just sit down!" Sue walked calmly over to Owen, but kept an angry glare as she said, "He's talking about the ones who attacked us in New York."

In the meantime, Reed and Ben sat in the lab on a video conference with General Hager. Reed looked confused as he asked, "What are you trying to tell us?" The General repeated, "I'm telling you that most of these men are not from the US. We originally thought they were from Hungary, but we were able to contact the family of one of them. They aren't from Hungary." Now it was Ben's turn to look confused, "Then where are they from?" The General took a breath, "We've determined the country of origin is… Latveria." Reed's eyes widened as he softly exclaimed, "No… that's impossible. It must be some sort of a mistake." The General sighed, "It's not a mistake. Three more men that we had captured have ties to the same country. That's too much of a coincidence to ignore."

Helena awoke to the sound of music, holding her head while trying to feel for a bump. A second later she looked around her at the metal room she woke up in, buckets of dry ice surrounding her. Helena panicked, gasping for air as she hugged herself for warmth. She looked around for an exit, and seeing a large metal door she inched her way over on top of the large towel she stood on. Helena knew that if she touched the metal floor that her skin would stick to it.

When she got to the door, she tried desperately to open it with no luck at all. "Shit!" Helena gasped out as she inched her way back while hugging herself. Getting very frustrated she yelled out, "That's it! I'm getting outta here!" but just before she could transform herself into water form she heard a calm voice say, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Helena looked to the door after hearing the voice behind it. She saw a small window on the door and tried to look through it but couldn't see. She yelled out, "And why not?" The calm, familiar voice smugly answered her, "Don't you feel that chill? You'd instantly become an icicle." Helena breathed out and watched her breath float in front of her, "What am I supposed to do?" The voice laughed and responded, "Why don't you think about a volcano, or maybe your boyfriend." Helena looked around and judging by the circumstances, her time seemed rather short.

Johnny sat down, rocking back and forth, and as Sue paced back and forth she turned her wedding ring around her finger. Sue glanced at Celia and Owen on the couch, Owen sat hunched over with Celia next to him, her arm around him. Just then, Reed and Ben entered the living room. Everyone looked to them, Reed and Ben looked nervous as they approached the group with news they still couldn't believe. Sue walked over to her husband and held his hand for support. Reed began, "That was General Hager. He said a few of the men that attacked you were captured alive." Sue smiled, as did Johnny, as she said, "Well that's good news, right?" Ben coughed as Reed replied, "Part of it is. Owen," Reed walked toward the hunched over Molecule Man, leaving Sue with Ben, as he continued, "Are you certain you don't know about these men?" After saying that Reed took out a couple of pictures of the men being held at West Point; Owen looked up at Reed, confused, "Why are you being nice to me? What's in it for you?" Reed took a breath and replied, "If these men were employed by who I think they were, then you are the least of our worries." Owens eyes went wide and he took the pictures. Looking over the pictures Owen kept shaking his head, "I don't know any of these men." Ben walked forward a few steps, "You're sure?" Owen looked to Ben, "I've never seen these men before in my life."

Reed breathed deep and rubbed his face, "That's what I was afraid of." Everyone instantly looked at Reed. Ben continued, "General Hager and his team were able to determine the country of origin for the men they apprehended." Celia looked to Ben, "Where are they from?" Reed took the reins on this one, "These men are from…"

Helena sat alone in the dark, cold room, her tears freezing instantly. "I'll never get out of here," Helena shivered out into the dry, painful air. Just then she heard a rumble through the wall to her left and then a raspy voice mutter out, "I wouldn't talk too much, it's a waste of oxygen." Helena gasped, the bitter air filling her lungs as she held her throat in pain, the stranger continued, "Yeah, I wouldn't do that either." Helena smiled and was about to laugh when she remembered the dry air. She asked, "What's your name?" The man sighed, "Okay, I guess we're talking… my name is Peter." Helena smiled, happy for the company, "Hello Peter, I'm Helena. Don't worry we're gonna get out of here." Peter let out a short chuckle, "Yeah, that's what the last guy said." Helena looked around her at all the dry ice, "How long have you been here?" Peter thought for a moment, "It will be one month in two days." Helena responded, "Oh," and thought some more, "Sorry to ask you this, but… how are you still alive?" Peter sighed, "The dry ice thing only lasted about two days for me." Helena nodded, "But why only for you?" Peter continued, "About a day after I was captured, this very large man walked in and told me that as a doctor himself, he respected me too much to kill me. That night I was taken to another room, and when I was brought back here the dry ice was gone. I did overhear a couple of goons talking about how they needed to save it up for some 'big fish' but didn't think anything of it." Helena choked out, "Why not?" Peter thought for a second, "Because beside me, you're the only prisoner I've known of that they've used dry ice on. Now as a doctor, I'm recommending that you conserve as much oxygen as possible." Helena chuckled, "Believe me doctor I'm not your ordinary patient." Peter laughed a little, "The last guy said that too."

Owen sat hunched over, on Helena's bed, crying. Celia slowly entered the room and sat by his side. Celia carefully caressed his back and looked down toward his face. She softly spoke, "I know you didn't have Helena captured, but why would you put your trust in this man?" Owen choked out, "Because I wanted you to notice me!" Celia looked at Owen, completely confused, "What?" He continued, "He told me that he could help me get everything I always wanted, including you. He told me that strong men don't ask for what they want; they take it, by any means necessary." Celia sighed, "Owen… you never needed him at all. I noticed you every day, for years. The way you held the door for any woman, the way you lit up when you thought of a new experiment, the way you looked at me when I walked by. You're a good man Owen, don't shortchange that." Owen looked up and slightly smiled, Celia took that opportunity to caress his cheek, "I think it's time to talk to Reed." Owen gently held the hand Celia used to caress his cheek, he conceded, "I know… I know."

After over-hearing this exchange, Johnny walked down the hallway and peeked into Ben and Alicia's room. Ben sat there staring at the phone on his desk, a picture of Alicia and Ben from Sue and Reed's wedding displayed on the desk. The floor beneath Johnny creaked and Ben looked up, he cracked a smile, "Oh, hey kid." Johnny smirked at the nickname as he responded, "Hey big guy." Johnny walked in further and sat on the bed as Ben stayed seated at the desk. Ben began, "Alicia sends her best." Johnny nodded, defeat showing all over his face, Ben took this chance to say, "Look kid, we're gonna go after him and get Helena back." Johnny shook his head, "Yeah, but are we gonna get her back alive?" Ben nodded in agreement, "Look kid to defeat someone like Victor, you have to think like him. And I really don't think he'll kill her. It wouldn't make good sense, because right now, unfortunately, he has leverage."

Johnny looked at the item in his hand, a very old looking book, before stating, "She just…" at this moment, Johnny breaks down as tears start to form in his eyes, he continues, "She means everything to me. I am the man I am today, hell… I am a man today, because of her. All I wanted to do was make her happy and proud of me, and right now I feel like I'm just falling short. I was planning on giving her this for her birthday today." Ben takes the book and marvels at how old it is, "Johnny, this is beautiful. How old is this?" Johnny pointed to the book, "It's a first edition, and there's an inscription." Ben casually open the book and was blown away by the inscription as he stated, "Look… kid, you're gonna be able to give this to her. But we have to be smart about this. Victor, well, he's expecting us to go after Lena right away, guns blazing, right? Let Reed and I come up with a smart plan and you'll be the first to hear it. Okay?" Johnny nodded as he stood up, Ben stood up with him, handing him the book, "Here kid, she's gonna love this. I think you just need a rest before we go, you know, recharge your batteries." Johnny wiped the tears from his eyes. Ben patted him on the shoulder, but before breaking down Johnny hugged Ben with everything in him. Ben sighed, "Don't worry kid, we're gonna get her back. We can't give up hope."

Meanwhile… "Give up, Water Girl!" the mysterious but vaguely familiar voice shouted from behind the door. Helena's eyebrows furrowed as she shivered. "Water Girl?" she repeated, then her eyes suddenly went wide and a noticeable chill ran down her spine as she quietly breathed out, "Victor?" Peter coughed out, "You know this asshole?" There was a very short silence followed by the sound of a large gun hitting Peter's door. Helena got a hold of her voice again before saying, "Yeah I do… I helped kill him… twice." Peter chuckled, "well, let's hope the third time's the charm." Victor chuckled as well before smugly stating, "Good luck with that."

Owen reluctantly walked toward the lab carrying two coffee mugs, as he overheard Reed and Ben talking about the plan. Owen stood in the doorway and cleared his throat before speaking, "Sorry to interrupt, I was kind of hoping to speak with you." Reed's mouth seemed to be gravitating toward the floor, and was stopped by his desk. Ben stood up and began getting angry, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't clobber you into the ground right now!" Owen handed the coffee to both Ben and Reed, "I made you coffee, and for what it's worth… I'm sorry." Reed took the coffee, as did Ben, who scoffed, "You're sorry?" Reed sipped the coffee and stretched out his hand, stopping Ben from going after Owen, while stating, "It's a start."

Meanwhile, Helena got a hold of her iPod and to soothe herself she played a song that immediately made her think of Johnny.

_Just For You ~ William Tell_

_I can't seem to catch my breath  
It's in front of me  
Behind your lips_

And here I go,  
Letting go  
Just another, let you go  
I never thought I could be like this

I wanna spend every moment here with you  
You've shown me a place I've seen but never knew  
So here I am  
Here I am  
Here I am  
Here I am  
Just for you  
Just for you

Owen smiled and walked forward, looking at the holographic map on the table, a red dot blinking on the map. Owen pointed to the dot, "What's that?" Ben looked and replied, "That's Helena." Reed stood up and followed Ben to the map, "Helena's homing device in her iPod has been silently activated, and her location is known." Owen nodded and looked at the dot, "I know you may not believe me, and I don't blame you, but is there anything I can do to help?" Reed and Ben looked to each other and looked back to Owen as Reed asked, "Owen, how much do you know about your power?"

_In the dark  
Moving hands to find my way  
Reaching for a chance  
And the words to say_

Helena looked around the room and shivered as she cried. Peter sighed, "Hey kid, don't give up hope alright. We're gonna get out of here." Helena held herself as frozen tears escaped her eyes and she nodded. She choked out, "I just wish… I wish I could tell him that I'm alive." Peter smiled, "What's his name?" Helena smiled, "Johnny." Peter nodded as he replied "He's a lucky man." Helena smiled as she stated, "I'm the lucky one."

_And here I go  
Letting go  
I'm so scared to feel so safe_

As Johnny lay on his and Helena's bed, his eyes close as he tries to sleep; thinking about Helena floating within the Niagra Falls, his Italian purchase, and everything that's happened. Sue lightly knocks on his door. She looks at Johnny and breaks down a little as she watches the steam rise from Johnny's body. Sue slowly walks toward Johnny and sits on his bed. She shakes him as he stretches waking up from his dream. Sue finally says the three words Johnny had seriously hoped for, "We found her." Johnny widely grins and replies, "I'll be right there."

_I wanna spend every moment here with you  
You've shown me a place I've seen but never knew  
So here I am  
Here I am  
Here I am  
Here I am  
Just for you..._

I've been so quiet for so long  
Waiting for the chance to find me  
Now I'm finding out  
That things have never been so real  
Never felt the way they should be  
Now they've found me

Peter looked around his room and sighed. The hey that lay in the corner as a makeshift bed, the metal plate with crumbs still left on it, the bent metal spoon near the wall where (on the wall) a lot of tally marks were vaguely visible. He took a deep breath, "I have a wife." Peter looked to the wall, "I know you want to respond to that, but just… let me talk. You don't have to fix everything." Peter pauses and takes another breath before continuing, "I have a wife back home her name is Sarah. Truth is for a while I really didn't know when or even if I would see her again. It's concentrating on the little things about her that kept me alive in this god forsaken hell-hole. I would picture the way she twitches her nose, the way she dances and sings in the kitchen while cooking, the way she stretches her arms in the morning when she wakes up. It's the little things about the one you love that could sustain you for long time, and in cases like this… keep you alive." Helena shivered as she nodded and shut her eyes, before picturing Johnny.

_I wanna spend every moment here with you  
You've shown me a place I've seen but never knew  
I wanna spend every moment here with you  
You've shown me a place I've seen but never knew_

Johnny, Sue, Ben, Reed, Celia and Owen were all standing around a table with the holographic map displayed on it. Reed continued talking, "Okay, so we've learned the location of Helena. It seems that Victor is holding her in his country of origin, Latveria, more specifically Doomstadt. Now, if we zoom in on her location, here… I will now take this moment to say that because he his holding her outside the U.S. we could be facing federal charges for trying to rescue her. Long story short… this has turned into an international incident. That being the case, I know that to the three of us Helena is family and to Johnny she's so much more. Owen we would like for your help in Latveria, or you can stay here under Sue's protection with Celia. Either way, I understand."

_So here I am  
Here I am  
Here I am  
Here I am  
Just for you  
Just for you..._

Owen took a breath as Celia took a hold of his hand. He took a look at Johnny, clearly trying to keep everything within, he finally spoke up "I know I can never truly be forgiven for what I've done, I'd like to be, but I know it's not… possible. You should know though I never intended to hurt anyone." Johnny scoffed, "Right! Tell that to Lena! Or General Hager!" Sue called out, "Johnny, enough!" Ben put his hand up, "Sue! The kid has a point. He did attack General Hager." Reed waved his hand, "Guys, either way, Sue will be here protecting Celia, so Owen could really be a big help. I say we give him a chance to redeem himself." Briefly looking at Reed Owen stated, "Thanks Reed. It would be an honor to help in any way I can." Reed smiled and shook Owen's hand, "Alright, let's get going. Latveria isn't exactly close by." Everyone nodded and smiled looking at the holographic map.


End file.
